Big mistakes
by enigmatical paradox
Summary: What if Naruto managed to beat Sasuke at the VotE? Was late coming back and found out something that hurt him, can his cold heart return to its warmth? Eventual Naru/Saku, characters maybe ooc, OC included for short while, M for future events. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Summary: What if Naruto managed to beat Sasuke at the VotE? And then was left behind? Could his warm heart stay cold? Eventual Naru/Saku, Multi Chapter, OC will train Naruto later on with a little minor crossover (nothing much just a couple of attacks).

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi"**

**NEW AUTHORS NOTES: I changed somethings around, yes I know that I spelled Kyuubi as cube, wasn't me it was my computer doin random changes to it, I thought I fixed it but I must have overlooked it, my bad. AND, don't be an a**hole for stuff like this, a simple "Oh, I think it should be Kyuubi not cube" would be much appreciated instead of "LOLOMG YUO SPELED IT RONG HAHAHAHAAH." As a first time writer, I'm trying, so back off.. Alot of reviewers have been nice, and I'd like to praise them for being nice, but at the same time I'd like to say to the people that flame my story. Grow up, be mature, and stop acting like a little kid. /END**

**--**

There the two figures stood at the valley of the end. On one end stood Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. On the other side stood Naruto Uzimaki, the 4th Hokages son unknown to him, and the person who is able to turn even the coldest people warm.

"You're not getting away Sasuke" Naruto shouted

"Hn.. I will become stronger to kill my brother, and if I have to kill you then so be it" Sasuke spat back

Naruto was in his 1st tailed state and in his right hand a rasengan began to take shape, and on the other end Sasuke made the appropriate hand signs for the Chidori, it turned black and sounded like 1,000 birds flying away.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The two masses of energy slammed into each other making a huge explosion. Sasuke was sent flying into a wall while Naruto flew down into the water.

--

Kakashi saw the huge explosion in the distance. He immediately picked up his pace heading towards the battle zone.

'Let's hope no one has died' Kakashi worryingly thought to himself.

--

Sasuke managed to get to his feet, his cursed seal form began to fade away, as he fell to the ground collapsing. In the water Naruto faded down into the depths. He woke up to find himself in the sewers of himself looking face to face at the Kyubi.

"**Fool.. You're getting us both killed, release my seal and together we can crush all your enemies" **Kyubi barked.

"No, I won't do that. All you want to do is hurt people" Naruto shot back

"**Well if you won't willingly take my chakra, ILL FORCE YOU TOO"**

Just then red chakra shot out of the cage( the couple of times Naruto used the chakra peeled the seal far enough that the Kyubi managed to squeak out a little of his chakra).

--

_Back at the battle scene_

Kakashi scanned the area, he saw craters everywhere. But out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone. It was Sasuke, he was on the floor unconscious.

'Found Him' Kakashi sighed and went picked Sasuke up and flung him over his shoulder

'The 3rd couldn't protect his favorite student from leaving, but I did' and with that Kakashi sped his way back to Konoha.

--

Naruto awoke and found himself sinking, he immediately swam up to the surface and gasped for air. He was weak, he managed to float to the shore. He flopped on his back and closed his eyes.

_Hours later_

Naruto awoke, the little rest he got managed to get him up. He stumbled around getting his bearings. He walked over to where he saw Sasuke landed, and what he saw shocked him. A set of footprints too big to be Sasuke's trailed up to where his body was and then away from it.

'Oh no….I failed' Naruto thought as tears came to his eyes.

'I got to get back to Konoha and tell Baa-chan about what happened'

Naruto slowly headed back to Konoha

--

_Back at Konoha hours later (after Naruto's rest) _

Kakashi sped to the hospital and got there immediately. He left Sasuke in the care of Shizune, who was on call. After patching Sasuke up, she left him in a room so he could rest.

An emotional Sakura flew into the room, tears falling from her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun" She whimpered tears still falling from her eyes. Sasuke managed to open his eyes and looked over at Sakura. He didn't know what he felt, part of it was guilt for leaving her behind, and the other was for Naruto and what happened to him.

"Where's… Naruto" Sasuke whispered

"I don't know he didn't come back, but who cares about him" Sakura replied in a more cheerful manner then when she first came in.

Before Sasuke answered he fell back asleep, still tired from the epic battle that he had just fought. Sakura sat in the chair next to him, and fell asleep.

--

_Back with Naruto_

'I'm not going to be strong enough to make it back to Konoha, I better make some sort of shelter so I can rest up' Naruto thought as he felt himself getting weaker.

He found a tree with the base caved in, he limped into it and lay down. His thoughts were racing,

'What happened to Sasuke? What will Sakura think? Where is everyone?' Then came a silence, as Naruto passed out.

_Two days later_

Naruto awoke, slowly. He peered around trying to remember where he was. He sat up, feeling sore but good enough to make the travel to Konoha. He walked outside his shelter and found some berries to eat to regain some of his strength.

He ate at least half a bush of berries.

'This isn't much, but it should get me back to Konoha'

Naruto jumped up to the branch of a tree and sped off, his next destination Konoha

--

_Two days later at Konoha_

Sasuke was released from the hospital, he recovered from most of his injuries. Anbu were keeping a close eye on him, until the Hokage knew what to do with him.

Sasuke headed towards the training field. Unknown to him Sakura was following. He stood where team 7 used to train. Then Sakura made her presence known.

"Sasuke-kun where's Naruto? You never did answer me back at the hospital"

"I don't know, maybe he's alive or maybe he's dead" Sasuke replied feeling a little guilty. And with that Kakashi appeared next to both of them.

"At least now our team can get some peace from that annoying Naruto, I think I would like it like this" Sakura snorted almost obnoxiously.

Kakashi merely thought about it, he did like the idea that he would get more one on one time with his favorite student to teach him jutsu's ,while not worrying about constant nagging from Naruto to teach him one.

"How can you say that Sakura, he risked his life to bring me back and you treat him like a tool that can just be discarded?!?" Sasuke shouted getting more annoyed by the second.

"Well yeah Sasuke-kun, I was the one who told him to go after you so that you and I could be together" Sakura said even more obnoxiously.

"Naruto was a pain Sasuke, this may sound weird coming from your teacher, but I'm glad Naruto is gone, now we can be a more efficient team" Kakashi said chiming in.

Sasuke stared at Sakura and Kakashi, his anger was rising. Naruto was like a brother to him, his rivalry and friendship is what managed to straighten him out, until Itachi came. Just then looking past Sakura and Kakashi who were faced to him, he saw someone. His orange jacket was torn and battered, his hair was out of control. He squinted his eyes, to see a fluid coming from his eyes. Tears. Tears were coming from his eyes. He realized it was Naruto. But before he could shout something to him, he saw him running away faster than he's seen anyone run.

"Naruto.." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Huh, did you say something Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"Naruto, Naruto was listening the entire time." Sasuke replied.

A huge wave of shame and guilt washed over Sakura and Kakashi. They turned around barely able to see his torn orange jacket running into the horizon.

"I'm going after him!" Sasuke shouted while starting to run towards Naruto.

Sakura and Kakashi followed, they had to apologize to him. To say such things were, unforgivable. Before they left a chuunin stopped Kakashi and handed him a letter.

"Sorry I got it to you so late, but you were off retrieving that Uchiha kid" The chuunin said.

Kakashi slowly opened it.

_Kakashi-_

_I think it's about time to tell Naruto about his father, you would know him he was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze-_

Kakashi's face went pale, he said such horrible things about his mentor's, who was like a dad to him, son. Kakashi kept reading.

_The reason being I want you to start teaching him his father's techniques, I've just been informed about a new threat, the Akatsuki. When he gets back from retrieving Sasuke, You are to start training him._

_Signed_

_Tsunade the Godaime Hokage._

A new found guilt crushed him, he was so cold to his mentor's son. All he wanted was to be acknowledged and he completely forgot about him, teaching his favorite student instead of teaching both of them.

Kakashi sped off, trying to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura.

--

_Naruto_

Naruto was heartbroken, the love of his life called him a tool to get what she wanted, and even his own teacher said he didn't want him. His anger was rising, the kyubi's chakra was slowly leading out.

'How dare they, all I wanted was to be acknowledged, and to make Sakura happy, but she was using me, AS A TOOL'

Fox characteristics started coming out, his nails became longer, and his canines grew into fangs. Naruto found a new speed and with that ran ever closer to the countries border.

--

_Back with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke_

Kakashi met up with his team.

"Sakura, Sasuke there's two things you need to learn about Naruto" Kakashi said with a shamed voice

"The first is he is the container of the Kyuubi.." Kakashi felt crushed saying this.

Sasuke looked away, he knew something was with Naruto, he also felt a bit of guilt from calling him dead-last and dobe when he constantly was treated badly from everyone including the villagers.

Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes, she finally realized why everyone treated Naruto so badly. This made her guilt intensify, not only does she have to apologize for what she said, but also for treating him badly throughout the years.

"The second is… Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, they both treated what was basically the biggest hero's son like trash, and he was basically royalty.

Tears started forming in all their eyes. They had to get to Naruto. But their efforts were starting to fail as he got farther and farther away.

--

_Back with Naruto_

He speed was paying off, he was almost to the border of the fire nation. He didn't notice some who was also hopping through the trees and soon collided with him.

"Ow.. Oh I'm sorry" Naruto said, losing part of his anger, not to frighten the traveler.

"No, don't worry it was my fault, I should have gotten out of the way" The man offered Naruto his hand, and picked him up.

"Might I ask where you're going in such a hurry?" The man asked politely

"I'm going as far away as I can from Konoha" Naruto replied

"Why?"

"I just found out my sensei and the love of my life hate me and don't want me around, along with all the villagers"

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No its just… just.. you're going to be the first person I told, I have the kyubi sealed away in me" Naruto said as his eyes went straight to the floor.

"That's nothing the anyone should treat you badly about" The man said, his anger starting to rise about the abuse of this young boy. Naruto looked back up, happy to see someone didn't hate him. The man had a robe on (Similar to a kage's) and under that he had some strange armor (Kind of like Vegeta's saiyan armor) he looked up even more. The man's hair went down to his shoulders, it was pure white, and looked like Jiraiya's though much shorter. His eyes were red with black in the middle. Naruto stood in awe of the man, even though he wasn't gay he was taken back from the man's look.

The man looked down at him again.

"I have something like that too, when I get angry I unleash an awesome power" The man said

This brightened Naruto's day up even more, not only was there a guy who didn't judge Naruto for who he was, but he was like Naruto in holding in such tremendous power.

"I'm Arashi by the way" He said while extending his hand towards Naruto

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki" Naruto shouted back shaking the man's hand

The name immediately sounded familiar to Arashi, this was the last name of the legendary 4th hokages wife, Arashi put two and two together and guessed that the 4th sealed it into him not wanting some random child.

"I'm going to different countries to train, you want to come with, I can teach you to control your power." Arashi offered

"YES, I'D LOVE TO GO" Naruto shouted with stars gleaming in his eyes.

Arashi then looked at the child again, his clothes were battered and ripped.

"I have some extra armor and cape like this if you want, it immediately changes to your size, just let me get it out of this seal"

Naruto's day went from the worst day to the best, He went behind the tree and changed. His armor was like Aarashi's except his cape was orange with a black flames at the bottom.

Just then Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke caught up with Arashi and Naruto.

"Naruto!" All three of them shouted. Looking from him towards Arashi. Arashi then stood infront of Naruto.

"I'm guessing you people are the ones he's running away from" Arashi fiercely said.

"That is of no concern to you, he's coming back with us" Kakashi barked back

"Oh, but it is, you see he's coming with me"

"Never, I will bring him back even if I have to hurt you"

"You can try.."

Kakashi charged forward leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind him. He charged towards Arashi, he cocked his fist back then threw it straight at Arashi's face.

Kakashi hit him dead on. But Arashi's head merely moved towards the side a few inches, not losing his footing or balance. Arashi then hit Kakashi in the chest with an open palm, sending him flying back the way he came.

'This guy is no pushover, I better finish this quickly' Kakashi thought

Kakashi then started making hand seals, making Arashi laugh.

"HA HA HA, you have to use hand seals to release your chakra?" Arashi continued laughing

"Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu" Kakashi shouted

A huge fireball rushed towards Arashi, who merely let it pass through him.

"Such a weak attack cannot harm me" Arashi said while continuing to laugh

"My turn" Arashi's said, his face went from laughing to serious.

Arashi reached out his arm, having his palm face towards Kakashi. Chakra formed into a ball of energy about two times the size of the Rasengan.  
"Take this"

He shot it straight at Kakashi, who was paralyzed with fear as the energy ball came towards him. With a huge explosion Kakashi was sent rocketing through trees, injuring him. Sasuke and Sakura stared with awe as they saw their mighty teacher get knocked out with one shot.

"Now if you don't mind, the boy is coming with me" He said, motioning for Naruto to follow him.

Sakura then realized what was happening and started to run towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for saying those mean things. Please. Please don't leave" Sakura shouted with tears forming at her eyes, as the two men started walking away.

Without turning around Naruto replied

"You think I'll come back just because you apologized, which sounded insincere!?!"

"You broke my heart Sakura, I don't feel as though anyone in Konoha cares about me, you were one of the only people to acknowledge me and I loved you for it. I loved YOU Sakura,But what you did crushed me Sakura, using me as a tool to get what you want. I would have gladly brought Sasuke back to make you happy. But knowing that you would have forgotten about me when I brought Sasuke back, just crushes my heart Sakura. You can also tell Kakashi it is equally his fault I'm leaving, seeing as the one person I thought that understood me wanted me gone all along. You can also tell Tsunade I might comeback, or I might not. But now I'm leaving. Goodbye Haruno-san"

Sakura's eyes were now fully red, tears pouring out. She kneeled down covering her face with her hands. Crying.

'He didn't call me Sakura-chan, Oh god, I think he's lost all respect for me. He just called me by my last name. I never realized what Naruto went through, he WAS always nice to me and always cheered me up. And I treated him like trash I just hope one day you can forgive me Naruto'

Sasuke was over his unconscious teachers body, removing him from the rubble. He was also shocked to see that one man defeated his sensei so.. easily. He thought he heard Naruto say something but was too busy uncovering his sensei's body.

"Hey kid hold onto me, we're teleporting out of here" Arashi said looking at Naruto, noticing some tears in his eyes

With that the two men disappeared from a crying Sakura, an unconscious Kakashi, and a stunned Sasuke.


	2. Training Pt 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Summary so far: So Naruto left Konoha to train with Arashi hearing things that broke his heart. Kakashi is out of commission, Sakura is crying, and Sasuke is stunned.

Authors notes: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter will serve as a insight to Naruto's training throughout the timeskip which will be about 3-4 years. About Sasuke being nice, well I did that because I felt if Naruto managed to beat him, he would have a different insight to life, like Gaara. So those are the notes R&R, hope you enjoy.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi"**

_With Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke_

A squad of ANBU had been on the trail of the three just some 10 minutes behind them, to keep an eye on Sasuke since he was still under constant supervision.

"What happened here?" One of the Anbu asked

"We were chasing Naruto, but then some guy took out Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke replied calmly

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know, they just… just disappeared" Sasuke spoke re-running the scenario through his head

"We'll get Kakashi back to Konoha, you two will be accompanied by an Anbu" The Anbu captain then signaled for one of his men to stay there with Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke then walked over to the still crying Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, we have to go back to Konoha" Sasuke whispered

"It's…it's..*hic* all..*hic* my fault" stuttered Sakura

"No it's not, it's all of our faults, we should have treated him better" Sasuke replied trying to get some of the guilt off Sakura's mind.

"No *hic*all he wanted *hic* was to make me happy *hic* and I treated him *hic* like dirt" Sakura

"The only thing we can do is train to get strong enough to get him back from that man he was with" Sasuke replied with a new sense of confidence.

Sakura slowly began to stand up, drying her eyes.

'Naruto… I will train to get you back.. my promise to you is to make your life happy, you've already done so much for me' thought a new confident Sakura. With that Sasuke, Sakura, and the Anbu that was with them headed back to Konoha.

--

_With Arashi and Naruto_

"Ok kid you look like your starving, since I'm a traveler all I really have is instant ramen" spoke Arashi

Naruto's face widened with a grin. He already loved this guy.

"After your done with the food, we're going to start our training"

After 30 minutes and 10 instant ramen cups later, Naruto got up.

"Alright, Let's start training!" Screamed Naruto

"Ok, first I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra so you can do this-" Arashi lifted his right arm, palm open, aimed it to his right. Chakra started concentrating in his palm, it kept condensing into a ball. It grew bigger and bigger, just then it shot out of his hand. A huge explosion followed. Naruto covered his eyes from the explosion. As the dust settled Naruto's eyes went wide open. A huge 20 foot gap of trees were missing, it went on for as long as he could see.

"Woah…" Naruto said, astonished

"The first part is to gather your chakra, then you condense it into a ball, and then you release it and that's it" Arashi commented

"It's that easy?" Naruto asked

"Well some of it, the gathering of the chakra is easy and the release is easy. But to condense it, you have to have free moving energy in the center, while having a thin condensed layer on the end easy enough to break when it hits something, but not to light that it lets all the energy go"

"Ok let me try!" And with that Naruto started his training.

--

_1 year later, Hokage's office_

Sakura soon started training under Tsunade, while Sasuke and Kakashi trained together.

A letter arrived in the office. On the front read "Oba-chan"

Tsunade opened it to see her necklace that she gave Naruto. Tears started forming in her eyes. She then took out the letter and started to read it.

_Oba-chan,_

_Before you get upset on me giving back the necklace, please hear me out. I wanted to re-win it from you in a bet when I return in a couple of years. Then you have something to look forward too._

_Your favorite Genin_

_Naruto Uzimaki_

More tears were forming in Tsunade's eyes.

'Alright kid, you got yourself a bet'

More author's notes: this is part one of two for the training. The next one should be up by tomorrow or Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Training Pt 2 of 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Authors notes: Welp, a couple things I will address here. No more summary in the beginning of the chapters from now on. Second, about the story, there ARE/WERE people looking for Naruto, but since he sent the letter that basically guaranteed his return, there hasn't been much effort to find him. About randomly trusting the guy, well, he stood up for him and throughout the training Naruto gets to know him better, I guess its coincidence (OR STORY MAGIC!!?!?!) that they found each other and that he wasn't a bad guy. And I do apologize for spelling mistakes, my Microsoft windows document is correcting every other word like rasengan or chidori or Naruto so I don't pay much attention to them. Sorry. So without further ado, Chapter 3! R&R your reviews help me to make the story better, help me to help you enjoy this more!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi"**

_With Naruto Months around the time the letter got to Tsunade_

"I think I got it Arashi-sensei!" screamed an exited Naruto

"Alright let me see"

Naruto raised his left hand, palm open, while blue chakra was gathering in his palm. The chakra soon too shape of a sphere, about the size of a rasengan, he pointed at a group of trees. The energy was released from his palm. Seconds later, a huge explosions occurred, the trees Naruto was aiming at were destroyed.

"Good, kid you got used to it. With more practice you can make it bigger with more power, I'll tell you what since you mastered the basic's, I'll treat you to some ramen when we get to the next city" as Arashi finished the sentence, a wide grin appeared on Naruto.

"After we get through the next city, I'll teach you how to teleport, but in order for that, you will have to get the kyubi on your side"

Naruto's grin disappeared, he didn't like talking to the fox. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to resort on his power to get him through battles.

"But Arashi-sensei, I don't want to use the Kyubi's chakra" moaned Naruto

"Well, without his chakra you won't be able to teleport and be able to use the chakra blasts I taught you" commented Arashi.

---

_1 month later in Tsunade's office_

Tsunade was asleep on her desk, an empty sake bottle in hand. Through the window jumped no other than the perverted toad sage.

"Hey, Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke in a low-tone while poking at Tsunade

"Tsunade"

"Tsunade" Jiraiya kept repeating, getting gradually louder. With a final polk Tsunade jumped up.

"WHAT!?" yelled the angry Hokage, throwing the sake bottle at Jiraiya. He soon ducked, thankful that the bottle didn't hit him.

"I thought you'd like to know the reports"

"Fine, fine" yawned Tsunade

"Well, I've been keeping tabs on Gaki, but he and that guy are moving too fast for me to keep up." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade's anger was rising, it was way too early in the morning for this kind of news.

"Well, try and keep tabs on what they're doing, I want to know what this guy is up too" Tsunade replied, releasing some of her anger.

"Will do, I'll be back with a new report when they start making some moves, until then I'm going to do a little "research"" grinned the pervert. Tsunade soon punched him through the window.

"I'll teach that pervert not to spy on women here"

--

_A week later_

Naruto closed his eyes, he soon found himself in the sewers face to face with the cage that kept the Kyubi.

"**What do you want kit" **Snorted the Kyubi

"I want to…I want to make peace with you" Naruto groaned full knowing the reaction that was going to happen.

"**HAHAHA, what makes you think I want you make peace with you?**" Laughed the Kyubi

"It's partly for my training… but I don't want you to hurt anybody close to me"

"**HA HA HA, you are a weak fool"**

"Isn't there anything that you would want?"

"**Well, I'll humor you.. I want to kill Madara Uchiha, the one who summoned me to attack your village, he was the reason I got caught, had I not been summoned, I wouldn't be here" **growled the Kyubi.

"Fine, we'll kill him, but in return I don't want you to hurt anybody and to lend me your powers when I need them"

"**Fine kit, you got yourself a deal" **barked the Kyubi slowly receding into the shadows.

Naruto awoke seconds later.

"I did it Arashi-sensei, but I need to kill a man…Madara Uchiha" spoke a confident Naruto.

"That man is powerful, it will take a couple years of training before you stand on par with him, so until then you're going to be wearing 50 pound weights on each arm and each leg. And when you get used to that, we'll raise the weight" said Arashi, while taking out a scroll releasing the weights that were sealed within them.

"Your new training for strength, and then teleporting starts now"

--

_Same time with Kakashi and Sasuke_

"Good Sasuke, your learning these lighting jutsu's"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, do you think we'll stand a chance of getting Naruto back?"

Thoughts started racing through Kakashi's head, how could he of gotten beaten so quickly by that man.

"I don't know Sasuke, that guy isn't normal, he's seems more powerful than the 4th hokage" spoke Kakashi

"That's impossible, the 4th hokage was the best ninja this lands ever produced" replied an angry Sasuke

"That may be, but this is a whole new level of power that I've seen"

'That guy… he isn't normal_' _thought Kakashi

--

_Months later_

"Good kid good, you've mastered teleporting"

A wide grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Well it's because I have such a great teacher" chuckled Naruto

Arashi fell to a knew, coughing, he removed his hand from his mouth to see blood.

"Whats wrong Arashi-sensei" asked a worried Naruto

"It's about time I told you kid..You know when I said I had a enormous power just like you? Well I wasn't lying. Back when I was a kid, I was experimented on. These ninja's tried to make an infinite reserve in chakra inside me. So that I would be the greatest, and most powerful ninja to have ever existed. They accomplished that, but at a terrible price. Since it is unnatural to have this much chakra, I have been slowly dying, I probably won't last any longer than about 1 year and a half. That's why we need to train you faster"

Naruto's eyes turned red, tears started flowing from his eyes.

"You can't die sensei, you're the only one who's been nice to me" whimpered Naruto

"Don't worry kid, you can always remember the good times we had, and will have, I'm still alive for another year and a half, so let's get back to training."

Naruto nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

'I will finish this training, for you Arashi-sensei'

--

_Around the same time_

"Good Sakura, your chakra control is near perfect" said Tsunade

"Thanks Tsunade-sama, I want to get powerful enough to bring Naruto-kun back" exclaimed Sakura

Noticing the –kun, Tsunade started to get curious

"Tell me Sakura, why do you want to bring Naruto back?"

"Well Naruto-kun has been nice to me and always made me happy, and I guess after he left I started realize that I lovv- I mean like him, and all I want is to make him happy" blushed Sakura

"Well then, lets continue our training" Tsuande replied, keeping a chuckle to herself

'I guess she's finally realized what an amazing person Naruto is, I can see she starting to grow feelings for him that grow farther than just being a teammate.'

--

_9 months later Tsunade's office_

Jiraiya walked through the door, meaning there was something serious to talk about. And Tsunade picked up on this quickly.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

"Well, you remember the akatsuki?"

"Yea"

"Well, one by one they've been getting killed, they're down to 3 people left, The leader Pein, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"What the-how?!"

"It seem's that Naruto and the guy he's with started to take care of them"

"Well I guess we should thank him"

"Or be worried, I don't think Naruto is the same person that he was"

--

_A total of 4 years after Naruto ran away_

A lone figure stood in the darkness outside of Konoha.

"I'm back"

More authors notes YAY: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't planning on keeping Arashi around, only to train Naruto, I had so many ways for him to die, but I thought it would only be fair, since he was way too powerful that the power would be his downfall. For those of you curious he was 27 when he died. And don't worry the same thing won't happen to Naruto. I'll get to the Tobi/Madara battle later on in a flashback, cause I really didn't feel like including a battle in here. So until next chapter, see ya. R&R your reviews help me to make the story better, help me to help you!


	4. The return

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Authors Notes: So, three quick things before you get to the chapter, first sorry for any spelling mistakes its Microsoft office changing the names and stuff around. Second back to back 666 hits.. kind of weird and creepy and over 1,500 hits!! Thirdly, enjoy :D R&R, help me to help you!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi"**

_Previously_

_A lone figure stood in the darkness outside of Konoha._

"_I'm back"_

_--_

_6 pm in Konoha_

Naruto entered the city for the first time in 4 years. Looking around he didn't notice any huge changes, except that Tsunade's head was finally carved into the mountain.

"Heh, I better go visit her" and with that Naruto teleported outside Tsunade's office.

--

_Outside Tsunade's Office_

Before opening the door he remembered Arashi's dying words

--

_Flashback around ½ a year ago_

Arashi was getting weak and he knew it.

"Kid.. come here" panted a ever weakening Arashi

"What is it sensei?" asked Naruto

"Kid, tell me about your home village"

"Why do you want to know about that, you already know how they treated me."

"Don't tell me that there wasn't a couple of good guys there *cough*" Hacked Arashi

"Well, Iruka-sensei was the first one to believe in me, he believed I could be a great ninja, he also got me ramen from time to time. And then there was Oba-chan. She liked me cause I reminded her of her little brother and boyfriend and she believed in me too. Then there was ero-sennin, although I had to trick him into training me, he had hopes in me too." Spoke Naruto, remembering the faces he left behind.

"Kid *cough* you should go back to your village. I'm not saying that you *cough* have to apologize to everyone for leaving, far from that. But you should go back *cough* and apologize for leaving those who believed in you"

"But sensei, you know how those people treated me" replied Naruto

"Forget about them *cough* treat them how you were treated"

Naruto thought about it. He slowly nodded his head and agreed to it.

"Now kid,*cough* there's one thing left to do…I need you to kill me" panted the weak Arashi

"WHAT!?, NO SENSEI I WON'T DO IT" shouted Naruto, with his eyes slowly turning red

"You have to, I don't want anyone to have this sick power"

Silence ensued.

"No, I still won't do it"

"You must do it, or else more people will have to live this life, dying at a young age, and not getting to enjoy the world" reasoned Arashi

Naruto thought about it, thought about innocent people dying young, just to be weapons for some nation. Reason caught up to Naruto, and he slowly lifted his right arm and pointed towards Arashi.

"Good.." chuckled Arashi

Naruto's palm opened and energy started forming in it.

"Sensei, you were like a father to me"

The energy rocketed from his palm towards Arashi.

"I have never been more proud…"

A huge explosion engulfed Arashi's body, completely disintegrating it. Naruto fell to his knees and started weeping for his sensei.

_Flashback ends…_

_--_

_Back outside Tsunade's office_

'Alright Arashi-sensei, this is for you…'

Naruto slowly reached for the door and knocked.

"Who is it?!" Screamed Tsunade from the other side

"Your favorite genin" replied Naruto

The sound of a desk being flipped over, followed by footsteps scampering towards the door were head. The door opened and out came Tsunade, enveloping Naruto in a huge hug.

"I missed you gaki" said a tearful Tsunade

"I missed you too oba-chan" replied a suffocating Naruto

Tsunade let her grip go to see Naruto for the first time in 4 years. He no longer wore his leaf headband on his head, allowing his bangs to flow freely. He looked like the 4th hokage alright, except for the whiskers. He grew a lot too, standing at about the same height as the 4th. Another drastic change was his muscles. He no longer had any baby-fat on any of his limbs. Instead there stood a very toned muscular 4th.

Tsunade blushed a little

'If I were only 30 years younger..'

"So, oba-chan did you get my letter?" chuckled Naruto

"Yes I did. What's the bet to win it back?"

"Well, if you can make me lose my footing with in 3 tries you can keep it, but if you can't then I get it back" smiled Naruto

"That'll be too easy" snorted an overconfident Tsunade.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, but before we do this. I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you oba-chan" said Naruto, looking down at the floor.

"It's ok now that your back, and I forgive you. Now on to that bet" Tsunade said with a smirk

--

_Outside the Hokage tower_

"Like the first time we met, I'm only going to use one finger" spoke Tsunade raising one finger.

Naruto stood still crossing his arms.

"Whenever you're ready, oba-chan"

Tsunade approached Naruto. She flicked him in his head, and nothing happened. Naruto started laughing.

"I told you not to under-estimate me" laughed Naruto

Tsunade then clenched her fist, and with chakra formed around, threw a punch at his gut.

The fist connected with his gut. Except nothing happened again. Naruto started itching his gut.

"Did a mosquito just fly into me?" laughed Naruto

Tsunade's anger was quickly rising. She jumped up and with all her kicked Naruto across his head. The leg met Naruto's head. His neck was bent 3 inches to the left with the direction of Tsunade's kick. He then turned his neck pushing the leg off.

Tsunade was in shock. No one could have ever done that. Even the most powerful ninja would have been tossed like they were nothing.

'Just how strong are you Naruto' Thought a shocked Tsunade.

"Looks like I win again" smiled Naruto

"Yea, you got lucky gaki, I wasn't trying my hardest" said Tsunade rolling her eyes.

"I know you tried your hardest, but I'll keep it a secret" giggled Naruto

Tsunade took her necklace off and handed it to Naruto, embracing him in another hug.

"Tomorrow we're going to test just how strong you really are… and it's nice to have you back" said the embracing Tsunade.

Naruto put the necklace on.

"They won't stand a chance" spoke Naruto in a serious voice.

"We'll see" replied Tsuande

Naruto spoke up again

"Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade was worried he didn't call her oba-chan, this meant it was something important.

"Is my father the 4th hokage? Arashi-sensei said that he knew my mother and said that she was living with him the last time he saw her."

Tsunade sighed.

"Yes, I was going to wait until later to tell you, but yes, yes he was your father"

"I thought as much" replied Naruto

After the conversation about his mother with Arashi. Naruto had time to think. After months of deep thought, he knew why the 4th sealed the Kyubi inside of him, to protect the village.

The village.

Naruto clenched his fists.

'Those ungrateful bastards' he thought

"Well since you know, I guess you can have Minato's old house. It's on the outskirts of the town, you shouldn't miss it. It is a little dirty, so you'll have to do some cleaning"

"I don't mind, it'll give me something to do" said Naruto as he started leaving

"Don't forget, tomorrow at noon we're testing your strength" shouted Tsunade

"I know, I know. I'll be there" replied Naruto waving his hand while walking away.

Tsunade went back into her office, sighed, and opened a bottle of sake. It'd been a long day for her.

--

_With Naruto_

Naruto made his way through the village. He came across a women's bathhouse.

He heard someone giggling in the bush

"Hee-hee this is good research"

Naruto walked over to the bush and grabbed Jiraiya.

"Some things will never change"

He let go of Jiraiya, and he fell down with a 'thud'

"Aw, why'd you have to ruin my research gaki?" pouted Jiraiya

"Because I had to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind. And I'm thankful that you believed in me all those years ago" said Naruto

"It's ok gaki, I was following you around anyway. Though I didn't see you, I knew you were getting better. You almost wiped out the biggest threat in the world."

" I would have gotten them all, if those three didn't flee" grinned Naruto

"Ya, ya..brag some more" said Jiraiya rolling his eyes

"Now if we're all down with the mushy stuff, I got some research to do" giggled Jiraiya

Naruto rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"I'll see you around sometime ero-sennin"

"Ya.. ya" replied Jiraya motioning for him to leave him alone

--

_Outside the 4__th__'s old home_

'This must be it' thought Naruto looking at a sign that read "Minato Namikaze estate"

He opened the door to find furniture still in the house. There was layers of dust on everything. He made 5 shadow clones

"You know what to do" Naruto said as the shadow clones started cleaning up the house

After an hour, mostly everything was clean. Or clean to Naruto's standard. He got out some food that he picked up from the last village and made himself something other than ramen for a change.

He ate his dinner, cleaned some more and headed off to bed. He was dreading the next day. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--

_The next morning around 10 a.m_

Naruto opted for skipping breakfast, something that he regretted as he started off for the Hokage's tower. He closed his eyes and imagined his favorite ramed.. miso. He soon started to drool out of the side of his mouth. An immediate bump woke him out of the dream state

"Oh, I'm sorry" said the man

Naruto opened his eyes. There stood Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto said gleefully

"IS THAT YOU NARUTO?"

"Yup" he replied with a grin.

"How 'bout we get some ramen and you can tell me what you've been up to"

"Alright!!" It looked like luck was with Naruto today.

They headed over the Naruto's favorite ramen stand Ichiraku/

"Two miso ramen's please" said Iruka

"Oh hey Iruka, coming right up, who's your friend?" asked the old man

"Oh, this is Naruto"

The man studied Naruto for a couple of seconds.

"It is you! Welcome back, free ramen on me" said the cheerful man

Naruto could only grin as his day kept getting more lucky. The ramen came moments later from a blushing Ayame who kept staring at Naruto.

"So Naruto, what've you been up to" asked Iruka

"Well, I was training with my new sensei Arashi. But he passed away so I came back" replied Naruto

"Iruka-sensei"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you"

"Don't worry Naruto, you're back and that's what matters" Iruka replied with a smile

They soon finished their ramed and walked out.

"I got to go Iruka-sensei, see you later" Naruto said while waving goodbye

"Alright Naruto, see ya" waved Iruka

--

_On the way to the tower with Naruto_

It seemed like Naruto's lucky day. He didn't see anyone from the village out, bumped into his old sensei, and got gree ramen. Yep nothing was going to stop him from smilling. But then again what comes up always has to come down.

Kakashi was walking from the Hokage tower reading his Icha-Icha book. He put it down to check the road ahead of him. What he saw startled him.

"NARUTO?!" yelled Kakashi

Naruto heard the voice, looked up, and immediately his mood dropped. Kakshi walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-I.." Before he could finish Naruto quickly interrupted

"Fuck off" said Naruto as he disappeared into thin air.

'Man, he is still really pissed off at me.. I wonder how he will react when he sees Sakura in the Hokage's office.. This isn't going to be good' Kakashi though as he started back towards the Hokage tower.

--

_Outside Hokage's office_

Naruto reappeared outside the office. He reached up for the door and knocked.

"Come in" Shouted Tsunade

--

More Authors Notes: Tee-hee-hee couldn't help myself. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully answered some questions on how Naruto would act towards everyone. Also I tried to put some "emotional" stuff in there with Arashi's death. Oh and Madara/Tobi is dead… I didn't feel like battle scene from them. If you want to know, it consisted of a lot of teleporting, then Naruto caught up with him and got him once and for all with a new secret technique that I'll be revealing next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.. R&R!


	5. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Authors Notes: So, as I promised here's chapter 5. A question was asked on why Naruto wasn't a missing-nin, I have an explanation, Tsunade and Team 7 kept it a secret, and when Tsunade got the letter, she told (lied) and said he was training with Jiraiya or other Ninja since he was rarely seen in the village. So, this chapter might be short. But it's mainly the test of Naruto's strength. R&R :D

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi**"

_Tsunade's office_

"Come in" Shouted Tsunade

Naruto slowly opened the door to reveal 8 people. Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Everyone immediately looked at the direction of the open door, shock went over everyone along with blushes from all the girls.

"Good Naruto you came, we're going to test your strength against these 8" chuckled Tsunade

Naruto studied everyone, Shikamaru wore a Jounin vest, Ino's hair grew longer and covered one of her eyes, Choji's hair grew too and had a new change of clothes. Ten-ten didn't look all that different, Neji wore traditional Hyuga robes, and Lee still had his green clothes, with a chunin vest over it. Sasuke wore a traditional chunin outfit. Sakura kept her hair short, wearing a something similar to what she had (imagine shippuden clook).

Naruto spoke up.

"Where's the Kiba, Shino, and Hinata"

"They're on a mission and should be back in a week"

Naruto merely nodded. He glanced back over towards Sasuke and Sakura and clenched his fists. He felt his anger rising, and was finding it harder to keep it in.

"Now, go to the training fields and we'll get this test under way" spoke Tsunade

Naruto nodded again, and faded from sight teleporting to the fields. Everyone gasped. The same thought popped in their heads.

'Woah, is this the same Naruto we knew'

--

_Training field_

Everyone made their way to the field to see Naruto leaning on a tree with his arms crossed.

"Ok, it's going to be all of you versus Naruto" said Tsunade

"Isn't that going to be unfair?" replied Neji

"I think you'll be surprised, now begin" smirked Tsunade

Naruto sighed and stood up. The eight ninja soon surrounded him. He sighed again.

"You scared yet?" a confident Sasuke spoke

"Hn.. 1 minute tops.." growled Naruto

Each ninja landed a hit on Naruto in different areas. Naruto didn't flinch or move. In a blink of the eye, Naruto landed a open palm hit on all of them, making sure not to do that much damage. All of them flew away landing in a circle around Naruto.

Only 5 of them got up, Ten-ten, Ino, and Choji were knocked out from their hits. All were visually shocked to see how strong Naruto was.

Shikamaru was silently making a plan. All 5 regrouped, and Shikamaru told them the plan.

"Alright guys, I'm going to get him with shadow. I want you Lee to kick him into the air, then I want you, Sakura, to give him one of your punches back into the ground. Neji, Sasuke, you get Naruto's attention away from me so I can get him. Got it?"

All 5 nodded.

Neji and Sasuke charged towards Naruto, while Shikamaru started the plan. They both threw a punch at Naruto, who grabbed both their fists and threw them away. Naruto then noticed that he was caught by Shikamaru.

"Gotchya" smirked Shikamaru

"Lee, Sakura, you're up"

"Our Youthfullness will succeed!" shouted Lee

Lee charged straight towards while Sakura was getting ready by Jumping up. Shikamaru let go of the shadow at the last second. The kick connected under Naruto's chin. Naruto's head merely was looking up from the hit. His eyes connected with Sakura's who was coming down to deliver her hit. Sakura looked into his eyes to see something she's never seen in his eyes.. Anger.

She threw a chakra punch at him, only to see that it moved his head a little.

'Just how powerful are you..Naruto' thought Sakura

Naruto sighed again.

"My turn"

Naruto teleported and immediately knocked out Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji. Leaving only Sasuke and Sakura.

"This is going to be fun" said Naruto with an evil smile on him

Naruto started to casually walk towards the two, cracking his knuckles. Fear was sent down Sasuke and Sakura's spines. Sasuke sent a fireball towards Naruto, who walked through it like it was nothing.

'This isn't good' though Sasuke. He made the hand signs and started to form the chidori. But before that happened Naruto grabbed his wrist and threw him. Sasuke hit a tree and passed out. It was just Sakura left.

She was fear ridden. Naruto had beaten all the others like it was nothing. And now he was headed for her.

"Naruto….how did you become so strong?" asked Sakura

"It's no thanks to you…" replied a cold Naruto

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you being so cold?" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes

"You should know, you who broke my heart when all I did was try to make you happy and notice me. You who said you would like it if I were gone." Replied Naruto with anger in his voice

"I was a fool Naruto, I'm sorry… I want to make things right" cryed Sakura

"Sure you do, now get ready this is going to end"

Naruto cocked his fist back and started towards Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes. Naruto's fist stopped inches from her. He noticed he was hesitating. He teleported behind her and knocked her out. He then teleported away.

--

_Somewhere outside of Konoha_

'Why couldn't I do it.' Thought an angry Naruto. He punched a tree completely decimating it.

'Why can't I do it.. she broke my heart. And I hesitated.. do I….do I still have feelings towards her?....No…no… I got over that long ago.. or did I?.... AARGH this is pissing me off'

"AAARGGHH" shouted an angry Naruto..

Authors notes: So heres Chapter 5. Sorry it was short. There will be more Naru/Saku interactments but it won't be romantic for awhile. I have a plan to get Naruto from out of the dark. He will stay dark for the time being though. Just had to start the Naru/Saku somehow. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and so forth.


	6. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.. or any of its characters

Authors Notes: So, the past couple days I've been taking a hiatus due to writers block. I had already figured this chapter out, but I didn't know where to go from here.. but I figured it out :D. Oh.. before you read I just remember, the reason Naruto didn't punch Sakura head on was because I had to have him question his feelings, or else the story would have been keeping Naruto dark for the whole story, it was also to build up a little Naru/Saku moment. So without further adieu. Chapter 6 R&R :D

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyubi"**

_Somewhere outside of Konoha_

Naruto had finally calmed down, after decimating a few dozen trees. There was one tree left standing, which Naruto was laying under. He had thousands of thoughts flying through his head, so he decided to just forget everything and watch the clouds pass by. He didn't notice as Kakashi approached him.

"Naruto…" said with a depressed expression

Naruto looked in his direction and stood up. He was about to teleport before Kakashi interrupted

"Before you go hear me out"

Naruto glanced at Kakashi in the corner of his eye giving him a glare that said 'make it quick'

"Naruto.. I'm truly sorry" said Kakashi as sincerely as he could

"Would you still say that if you knew that I wasn't the 4th's son?" replied an angry Naruto

"So you know.. huh?"

Naruto slowly nodded. His expressions hadn't changed throughout the conversation, he had a serious look, no smiling, no signs of any emotions, just a cold Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and with a sorrowful attitude he started to speak again.

" I am sorry Naruto, even if you weren't the 4th's son I would still be here. It took time to realize that you had a hard life, always being chased by the villagers, or shunned by your fellow classmates. I added to that hard life and I am sorry. I should have been there for you, but I was too busy playing favorites. I was excited because Sasuke had the sharingan, but you had the one thing that would always make you more powerful, and that was your will of fire. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but from now on I'll do anything to make up for how I made you feel"

Naruto looked over to see if he really meant it. Kakashi had his head down with what appeared to tears falling from his eyes. Naruto didn't know what to feel, part of him wanted to forgive him, but the other was full of hate. Then a thought popped into his head, a test to see if Kakashi was truly sorry. Naruto had a evil grim come upon his face.

"So you'll do anything?" asked a grinning Naruto

Kakashi was still looking down, not making eye contact with Naruto or looking in his direction

"Yes Naruto, anything"

"Ok… I want.."

Kakashi thought he knew where Naruto was going with this, with his favorite food, Ramen. Naruto mockingly put his hand on his chin, trying to look like he was in deep thought.

"….Your Sharingan"

This completely caught Kakashi off his guard. His eyes were widened with what Naruto just said.

"You w-want my Sharingan?!"

"Yes" replied an grinning Naruto

"Well since I did say anything, I will go to Tsunade-sama and ask her to transfer it to you" replied a serious Kakashi

Naruto grin grew even more

"Congratulations, you passed my test"

"W-what?!" sputtered Kakashi

"To see if you truly were sorry, Kakashi-sensei, your apology is accepted" smiled Naruto

"Alright Naruto, how 'bout we get some ramed, my treat"

"That's sounds great" Naruto said, drool coming out of his mouth at the thought of ramen

"But after we get ramen, I want you to go visit Sasuke and Sakura in the hospital, I mean you did put them there"

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. He didn't want to see them, especially Sakura. But he was getting ramen out of it, a quick stop in wouldn't kill him.

--

_Hospital, after ramen_

Naruto strode down all of the white corridors of the hospital. He had been in this place more times than he could count. But for once he wasn't the one in there, instead it was Sasuke and Sakura. He started to reminisce about the times he had been here, then tried to get out earlier so he could train. This brought a rare smile to Naruto's face. He snapped out of his thoughts, remember why he was there.

'210….211….212…213….ah here it is 214'

Naruto was about to open the door, when the door opened by itself, and out walked Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto. Both had a serious look on them, like a battle was going to ensue.

"Hey.. Sasuke"

"Hey…Naruto"

A long silence ensued. Seconds passed, which seemed like an eternity in each of their minds. Sasuke soon broke the silence with a smile on his face.

"I'm jealous Naruto, you've become stronger than any of the ninja here, what's your secret?" joked Sasuke

Naruto soon returned the smile, the mood in the air was no longer tense.

"Heh, you _would _like to know wouldn't you?" remarked a sarcastic Naruto, both shared a quick laugh, and soon went back into a serious mood. Naruto broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Sasuke….I wanted to say thanks for standing up for me all those years back"

"No Naruto, I should be the one thanking you. Those days in the hospital, I looked over my life and found that the only joy I got was from our rivalry. You pushed me to become a better ninja. And I realized that vengeance would bring nothing but misery. For getting me on the right track, I am forever grateful."

Sasuke gave Naruto a sincere smile, which Naruto took to heart. He always thought of Sasuke as his brother and eternal rival.

"Naruto.. You need to talk with Sakura.."

"If it's about apologizing, she can save it because I'm not going to listen"

"Just do it dobe, you're the reason why she's in here"

Naruto didn't like losing, but this was one conversation he couldn't win. He started walking towards Sakura's room. Dreading the conversation that was going to unfold.

--

_Hospital- Sakura's room_

After talking to Sasuke, Naruto headed towards Sakura's room. His dread kept growing, this was going to be a long day.

He reached her room and peaked in, she was asleep in her bed. Her short bubblegum hair was messed up, probably from tossing and turning in her bed. Naruto opened the door slowly and walked into her room, sitting on a chair waiting for her to wake up. He slowly drifted into a nap.

_A half-hour later_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes, she felt well rested after the fight with Naruto. She looked around the room, something seemed out of place. Then it hit her like a wall of bricks. Naruto was in _HER _room, she got up and walked towards him. He seemed to glow when he was sleeping, giving an aura of peace and serenity. She was getting giddy, she just wanted to snuggle with him and feel that peace. She was almost face to face with him when he slowly opened his eyes.

Naruto found himself face to face with Sakura. Her green emerald eyes meet his blue cerulean eyes. They stared at one another for a good 5 minutes, before Sakura slowly backed away and turned around. She had forgotten that she was wearing a hospital gown that didn't cover her backside to well. Naruto got an eyesight of Sakura. He coughed and got her attention.

"You know you're still wearing a hospital gown right?"

A slow redness engulfed Sakura, she yelped and hopped back into her bed using the covers to hide herself. She peeked her head out, her face still a little red.

"Thanks Naruto-kun"

He gave her a small smile when she spoke again

"Naruto, I'm glad your back, I missed you" Sakura said with the redness coming back to her face

"Really? Because last time I checked, you were glad that I was gone"

Sakura lost her embarrassment, which soon turned into guilt. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. If she only realized sooner the kind of person Naruto was, maybe he wouldn't have left and maybe they could have been together.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I was really mean to you when I shouldn't have been, you sacrificed your happiness to make me happy. I was always so selfish, after you left I felt horrible"

"Hn. I just hope your happy with Sasuke" replied Naruto. It pained him to say that, because he always wanted to be with Sakura, but when she said she was happy without him, it broke his heart.

"But Naruto, I'm not dating Sasuke, I never have"

This surprised Naruto, he thought for sure that they would have been together.

"After you left, I realized how selfish I was. Sasuke always kept saying no whenever I asked him out, he told me that he wasn't the right person for me, then, I realized that you were Naruto. You always made me happy"

"So I'm just some silver-medal is that it?"

"No that isn't it at all, he was just a crush, you've probably had crushes before me right?" Sakura nervously asked

"No, you were my first that's why I always wanted to make you happy"

This made Sakura feel like the lowest of the low. She felt even more guilt now.

"I'm so sorry, I want to help you and I want to be with you " whimpered Sakura

"Whatever, I'm going now" Naruto got up and walked towards the door

"Naruto wait!" shouted Sakura

He turned around slowly looking at Sakura

"Do you want to go get some ramen?" asked a hopeful Sakura, her eyes were red, but she had a little smile on her face

"No"

He walked out of the door slamming it behind him. Sakura thought for sure that he would say yes. She was devastated, she started crying in her room. She kept thinking about what unfolded in her room. It started off great, but then it just turned to shit.

'I have to show that I love him… somehow'

--

_One week later Tsunade's office_

Naruto walked in not bothering to knock.

"What do you want oba-chan?"

Tsunade glared daggers at Naruto

"Well, we got reports that Akatsuki is near our border. I want you and team 7 to go investigate"

Naruto started to smile. It had been a long time since he saw the Akatsuki, not too long ago he had the chance to destroy them all, but with Arashi's weakened state, decided to avoid them.

"Who's with me then?" asked Naruto

As he finished the question Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked in. Naruto's smile disappeared.

"I don't need them, they'll hold me back" snorted Naruto, looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Well tough shit gaki, they're going whether you like it or not" replied a grinning Tsunade

"And just to be sure, you're going to be in pairs. Sasuke and Kakashi are group 1 and Sakura and you are going to be group 2"

Naruto's head dropped and sighed. This was going to be a long trip. Sakura was looking towards Naruto smiling.

'This will be the chance to show Naruto that I want to be with him and that I care about him'

--

_Meanwhile somewhere outside the borders of Konoha_

Pein, Itachi, and Kisame were the last three Akatsuki left. They continued to stroll towards the border

"We will show that brat that no one messes with the Akatsuki" Kisame remarked. Thoughts of ripping Naruto apart were flowing through his head. And an evil smile came on his face.

"Yes, we will show him the power of a GOD"

Peins six bodies were traveling with him. Ever since Konan died, he hadn't gotten any more bodies. He was down to his last 6.

A man appeared in front of the 9 people. He stood 6'4 with dull blonde hair. He wore a black trenchcoat with a black flak jacket over a black t-shirt with black pants. He had 2 kunai. One in a holster by his chest and the other on his thigh.

"You have no right to play god" The man said

"Who do you think you are, talking like a god to that" Pein snorted

"No, you are no god"

The Akatsuki got into a defensive stance. While the man kept walking towards them.

"I will show you what it is like to play god" laughed the man

Authors notes again: So that's the end of chapter 6. The new bad guy is a mix of a bunch of people. Thought since Naruto was so strong, there would be a stronger person in order to put him in his place and get him and team 7 to start working together. You can probably guess who he's based off of, and don't worry he won't be around long just like Arashi.


	7. A mistake or a good choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…

Authors Notes: Sorry I haven't updated, personal issues at home at such, so haven't had time to write.

I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. But one thing that is bothering me. People who want me to change the story because they don't like something on it. Please, please, PLEASE don't ask me to change the story, I don't mind if people say you know "I want more details" or "I want more dialogue" that's fine. An example of what I don't want is like "I think Sasuke should be more stronger, or Sakura should be weaker etc…" acceptable things are "You should add details about what the character is doing when they're talking" Just don't ask me to change the story, like I said I really appreciate your reviews, without you (the readers) and the suggestions I wouldn't know what I'm doing wrong in the sense of not using detail, or using too much dialogue. That's my little rant. So without further wait, chapter 7!

Oh and just because Naruto accepted the apology doesn't mean he forgave Kakashi.. what I mean by that is he doesn't trust Kakashi, he'll still have to earn Naruto's trust and forgivness.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

R&R help me to help you enjoy this more.

_Tsunade's office_

"Now that you have your groups, you have 3 days to prepare for your mission" spoke a calm Tsunade, her grin disappearing.

The 4 ninja bowed their heads and headed out the door. They all parted ways, Kakashi and Sasuke left to train, while a cautious Sakura was followed Naruto. She stayed 10 paces behind Naruto, making sure not to draw his attention.

Naruto leisurely walked through Konoha, he had gotten used to stares from everyone. Every time he had gotten a death stare or heard the word "demon" it gave him a smile. Knowing that he could easily dispatch of them without Kyuubi. He continued treading through Konoha, deciding to stop by Ichiraku's for some quick ramen before he headed home. He knew Sakura was following him, he didn't bother to strike up a conversation or recognize her for that matter, he hoped she would lose interest throughout his walk, but to no avail.

He sat down in the ramen stand and ordered his favorite, miso. Sakura walked in and sat down a couple of seats away from Naruto, trying to make it seem that she just 'happened' to walk in when he was there.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked between bowls of ramen

"I just wanted to talk" she answered as she finished her bowl

"There's nothing to talk about, now go" replied Naruto not bothering to look at the pinkette

"Naruto, we're going to be in a group for kami knows how long, now let's talk" spoke a stern Sakura

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and their eyes met. Sapphire eyes met Emerald. He saw in her eyes a couple of things, one was sadness, another sorrow, and the last thing he saw in her eyes was a little gleam of hope.

Sakura stared into Naruto's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She saw anger and hate. This couldn't be the Naruto she knew. She looked deeper into his eyes trying to find the same Naruto she once knew. The last thing she saw in those Sapphire eyes was sadness. That sadness grew into the anger and hate that she saw.

"Like I said, there is nothing to talk about, you broke my heart and my feelings what else is there?" a serious Naruto asked.

"Naruto, let me apologize, I know what I did back then, I was a stupid immature girl, please, please give me another chance…" said a sorrowful Sakura

The response she got only made her even sadder. Naruto stood up, left his money on the table, along with a generous tip, and left the stand. Sakura left some money as well as she tailed after Naruto. This was getting on his nerve, he decided to head back home, trying to find a safe haven away from the pinkette.

Naruto took a few more steps and decided to teleport to his house. He didn't want Sakura following him towards the only place where he could get some peace. He thanked kami that Sakura didn't know where he lived. Sakura knew that she had to set things straight with him, she had to think of something, so she headed towards the Hokage tower.

--

_Hokage's office_

Sakura reached the office and knocked, unlike Naruto she didn't barge in. She heard some scuffling of papers, and the clanging of bottles. Sakura rolled her eyes, Tsunade had been drinking instead of doing her work….again.

"Come in" Tsuande shouted

Sakura opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She casually walked to the chair and took a seat.

"What is it you need Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"I just need to know something…"

"What?"

"Where does Naruto live?" a stern Sakura asked

"I can't tell you, it's confidential"

A grin grew on Sakura's face. She reached into her Kunai pouch and pulled out a photo.

"Are you sure _Tsunade-sama, _You wouldn't want this photo to get out would you?" a grinning Sakura asked

Tsunade looked closely at the photo. Embarassment grew as Tsunade realized what the photo was about. Let's just say she drank too much sake one night, and got into an….. embarrassing position with a passed out Jiraiya.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!!" shouted Tsunade

"Who do you think got you out of that position?" a smirking Sakura replied "Now what about that address"

Tsunade sighed, she had been beat by her own apprentice. She was going to get it for this..or would she. She wrote on a piece of paper and dropped it on the floor. Tsunade started whistling and looking away from the paper.

"Oh no… It seems I have accidentally dropped Naruto's address on the floor, I hope no one picks it up" Tsunade said sarcastically.

Sakura picked up on the hint and picked up the address, while leaving the photo on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade immediately ripped it up and burnt the remnants, hoping that that would be the last of that photograph.

--

_Outside of Konoha borders_

The 6 bodies of Pein surrounded the man, and with their black spears out they were ready to finish this fight. All 6 bodies stabbed in tandom, but when they six spears were about to impale the man, he jumped up and appeared right infront of one of the bodies. The man threw a deadly punch at the body, it couldn't dodge because the spear caused the body to be unbalanced and unable to block the punch. The body looked as if it was imapaled on the man's fist as he held his arm up.

The man then threw the body on the ground and jumped up. Putting all his weight to his feet, he landed on the bodies head, completely crushing the skull. He stepped away from the bloody mess and looked towards another body of Pein. The other bodies looked at each other and started their attack on the mysterious man.

The man kept dodging, appearing as if he were teleporting around the bodies. One by one the bodies were getting attacked. This was by far the hardest battle Pein has ever fought. Itachi and Kisame looked on in astonishment, their leader was losing to a person that magically appeared out of no where.

--

_Naruto's House_

Naruto was in one of his spare rooms, meditating. It was one of the ways he released stress. He picked it up on his travels with Arashi, who taught him patience and wisdom, two things that were Naruto's weakness.

A sudden pouding was heard throughout Naruto's house. The noise broke his meditation, and he headed for the door. He walked through his house towards the door, the pounding never stopped. He was afraid that the door was going break with the constant pounding.

Naruto opened the door, an angry Sakura stood on the other side of the door. He slammed the door about a second after he opened it and headed back to his meditation. This left a steamed Sakura at his door. She pounded even louder on the door.

"NARUTO, OPEN THE DOOR" screamed Sakura through the door

"Go away" Naruto shouted back

'How did she find where I lived……obaa-chan…..' he inwardly cursed to himself

"Naruto, if you're not going to open the door I'm going to break it down" the pinkette shouted

There was no response. She sighed, she warned him. She punched the door in, sending it flying off the hinges. She was looking in the house, trying to find Naruto. Looking throughout the house, she peaked into a room and saw Naruto meditating. She figured this was going to be the best opportunity to make him listen.

Naruto was completely removed from the world, he stood face to face with the Kyuubi.

"**Hello Kit, what do you need" **growled the Kyuubi

Naruto and the kyuubi managed to get into a friendship. The kyuubi was still mad that he was imprisoned, but realized Naruto couldn't do anything about it, and he did help the Kyuubi kill Madara. So it wasn't all bad.

"Looks like we have a new mission, to recon an area where the last of the Akatsuki is supposed to be" Naruto said with a straight face

"**Good, I've been bored with you not using my chakra for awhile" **smirked the Kyuubi

Naruto could only smirk back "Well, I probably won't be using much, but I will probably need your help"

"**A little's better than nothing.. oh and that pink haired girl is in your house" **

Naruto cursed under his breath, why couldn't she just leave him alone.

Sakura leaped on Naruto, pinning him down. He hadn't put up any kind of resistance due to him talking with the Kyuubi. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura on top of him, pinning him down. He would have killed to be in this position when he was younger, now it was just annoying.

"What are you doing in my house" Naruto asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"This is the only way I can talk to you, you keep ditching me" Sakura replied looking down at the blonde.

"I told you there is nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is… Naruto what do I have to apologize for what I did in the past" spoke Sakura with a pleading tone

"Nothing, now go-" before he could finish his sentence Sakura's lips met his in a deep kiss

Sakura released the kiss and looked at the blonde, he was absolutely stunned at what had just occurred. She knew this was the way to get to him, she had deeper feelings then what she did years ago. After a talk from Sasuke, she realized that Naruto truly loved her and she realized that she had feelings for him too, she was just too immature to realize it. Hopefully this could reach the Naruto she once knew.

Naruto was in full shock, this was the last thing he thought would happen. His mind was racing a mile a minute, why was she doing this, what did she want, could she actually love him?

Sakura then leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear "I do love you, and I'm sorry, I truly am, I will do anything for you to forgive me"

Naruto was confused, he didn't know if he should be mad that Sakura basically broke into his house and pinned him down, or if he should be happy because the one girl that he loved had given him a kiss.

"Sakura..I need time to think.. please get out" Naruto mumbled

Sakura got off of Naruto and looked at him. Tears were in her eyes, maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. She headed out of Naruto's house, trying to keep her tears in until she got home. Naruto lay on his back in the room. He hadn't moved an inch, he just kept replaying what happened through his mind, over and over and over.

'Kami this is troublesome' thought Naruto

More authors notes: So, I hope you liked that little Naru/Saku moment, I had to get across that Sakura loved Naruto, but at the same time, had to make Naruto's cold heart start to melt a little. Bad analogy I know. This story is probably going to be around 15 chapters and since its around half way, I had to start up the Naru/Saku, if people want the story to keep going on, tell me and I'll make a sequel story or w.e.


	8. Torture and Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its charcters..again

Authors notes:** So, sorry I haven't updated much, been playing gears of war 2 on casual, then hard, then insane, it's really a fun game. It's also been a much needed rest from writing. So, not that many reviews ******** I guess I've been writing perfectly then? Not one to complain about that though. But anyways on with chapter 8. R&R!!**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

"_Dreams"_

_Naruto's House_

Hours had passed since Sakura left, and Naruto hadn't moved an inch. He didn't know what to do, should he listen to her? Or was this some trick to break his heart again.

'I guess I should give her a chance to explain things…I have been a tad stubborn' Naruto though

He made up his mind, he would talk to Sakura and let her say what she had too. It couldn't be that bad, he did want to hear why she said what she did, whether or not to forgive her was entirely in the air. He got up, rubbed his eyes, and started to head out the door, or what was left of it.

'Kami….why'd she break my door, it was unlocked….' Though a dreadful Naruto

--

_Tsunade's office_

Tsunade was on the last of her paperwork for the day, then it was time to have her sake. But a stubborn Naruto barged in through her office, scattering the paper work that was done and the papers that weren't done.

"DAMNIT…Naruto?.." Tsunade gasped, half nervous about what happened earlier with Sakura.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, like she had a reason to be mad. She gave up private information that he made clear no one should find out about.

"You shouldn't be mad obaa-chan, I know it was you who told Sakura where I lived" smirked a cocky Naruto

"I-I-I don't know what you mean Naruto" stuttered a nervous Tsunade

Ever since Naruto came back, she had a reason to fear him, he took all her hits like they were nothing. She'd hate to see what happens when he went on the attack.

"I need something." Said a blunt Naruto

"hmm?" Tsunade grinningly replied

"Where does Sakura –chan live?" Tsunade picked up on the chan and immediately started to smile. Maybe Naruto was warming up, maybe he would give Sakura a chance.

"She doesn't live too far away from your new house, she moved to an apartment complex next to the hospital, she's in room 204 I believe" Said Tsunade hiding her grin while picking up papers.

"Thanks obaa-chan, oh and don't think I forgot about your punishment" smirked Naruto as he lept through window.

'Ahh.. he remembered, oh well time for Sake.'

--

_Sakura's apartment_

Sakura lay on her bed weeping, maybe kissing him wasn't the best thing to do. Her stomach started to growl , maybe she could think more clearly when she wasn't so hungry.

'I shouldn't of skipped out on lunch' Sakura thought while clutching her stomach.

She pondered on what to eat, she didn't have any food in her apartment, due to her responsibilities at the hospital. Maybe she could see what Ino was up too, and go with her someplace. She decided for it and grabbed some money. Sakura opened the door to see the last thing she expected to see.

--

_Outside Konoha's border_

5 bodies lay on the floor, lifeless. 3 of them had crushed skulls, while two more had open chest cavaties. The one body left, known as the God realm body was all that was left. The man grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"Where is the controller of your bodies…I know those piercings are chakra receivers" The man growled

"A god will never reveal his secrets" the body spat back

"I guess we have to do this the hard way" sighed the Man

He grabbed the God realms hand and grabbed a finger, he twisted it and then bent it sideways completely dislocating it. The body flinched in the pain, trying not to show it. But the man noticed it, grabbed another finger and dislocated it.

"A god does not feel pain" the body snorted

The man laughed "That was a good joke, I give it a _thumbs up_" He grabbed the thumb, and dislocated it. The God realm bodies hand looked like a jigsaw puzzle, fingers crossing every which way it was a sight to see.

He released the body, dropping it on the floor. He flipped the body onto its front side, leaving his back exposed. The man walked up and grabbed the body's right arm, he put a foot on the bodies back and straightend the arm out, he took his palm and broke the elbow, hyper-extending it. The body yelped out in pain. This man's torturing was better than Ibiki's.

"Will you tell me now" the man grinned

"No.." The body said stubbornly.

The man sighed. He grabbed the arm he just broke and dislocated the shoulder. This was able to crack the body.

"I'll talk…I'll talk….The controller's in the Mi-" before the body could continue, the body dropped dead. The controller had let it go, leaving it to die.

"Hmmm..What was he going to say, Middle?, no, no has to be a village the controller would have to be someplace secure…Mi-st village?.. I guess I'll start there" the man pondered to himself.

--

_Sakura's apartment_

There stood Naruto and Sakura face to face. The tension was rising, though it wasn't anger, it was anxiety. Sapphire eyes met Emerald, each gazing into each other's eyes. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Sakura….can we talk?" asked Naruto, a hint of sorrow in it

Sakura was shocked, she was chasing around Naruto for the day trying to talk to him, but all he did was ditch her. Now he was chasing her to ask her to talk.

"Sure Naruto, I'm just on my way to dinner, do you want to come?" replied Sakura, with a sincere smile on her face

"Ye-yea I guess.." stuttered Naruto. He didn't know what to think of this.

"Good it's a date then" smiled Sakura giving a thumbs up to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

The two walked side by side to a dango shop. They were seated and looking at the menu's. Naruto looked around the shop, two things surprised him. Over in a corner he saw Kakashi, Anko, Ino, and SASUKE?. Naruto went wide eyed, he didn't know Sasuke was dating someone. Sakura, took notice to where Naruto was looking and smiled.

"Yea, Kakashi-sensei and Anko are dating" said Sakura

This wasn't what surprised Naruto, it was the other two, Sasuke and Ino.

"W-w-w-what? Is that Ino with Saskue!?!" gasped Naruto

Sakura smiled and nodded. Back in her fangirl day's she'd be pissed, but she got over that and was looking at her new love, Naruto.

"Yea, Ino gets Sasuke to socialize with others, while Sasuke gets her to quiet down"

Naruto thought for a second, he guess they would go well together.

"So… what did you want to say before Sakura?" asked Naruto

Sakura put down her menu, and looked at Naruto.

"Let's finish dinner first, I'll tell you later" Sakura gave a sincere smile and picked her menu back up

The two teenagers ordered some dango and waited for it to come. Both of them were silent, it was like eating by themselves. Sakura then spoke up

"So.. Naruto, what've you been up to for the past few years?"

"Training with Arashi-sensei, he taught me a lot, then he passed" said Naruto with pain in his voice

"So what were you up to?" Naruto asked, quickly changing the subject

"Training with Tsunade-sama, I've become one of the best medic's here in Konoha, and I've also had time to think.." replied Sakura, with some happiness turned to seriousness.

The tension in the air built with more anxiety, but it was released when the waitress brang the food. The two dug into their dango, eating it like they haven't eaten in days. Kakashi, Anko, Ino, and Sasuke left the dango shop, half way through Naruto and Sakura's meal not noticing them there.

Naruto and Sakura finished their meals, left the money with a tip, and headed out. It was getting dark out, the sun was just beyond the horizon, leaving the sky with an orange and pink tint. The two didn't know where they were going, Sakura didn't want the night to end, it was the first time Naruto didn't treat her like trash. She kept stalling from going back to her apartment, always changing direction.

They found themselves on top of the hokage monument, looking over Konoha. The sky lost the pink and orange tint and went to its usual dark blue, signaling that it was getting late.

Naruto spoke up

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked

"Naruto, you know what I'm going to say" said a depressed Sakura

"No, I don't" lied Naruto

Sakura looked at the tall blonde, she embraced him and started to cry. Naruto was taken back by this show of emotion, but returned it out of courteously.

"Naruto *sniff* I'm sorry I was mean to you, please, please give me another chance" whimpered Sakura

Naruto didn't know if he had it in him to forgive her, he wanted to, but he also didn't want his heart broken again.

"Sakura, how do I know you won't just break my heart again?" the blonde asked looking down at the pinkette

"Naruto….I will earn your forgiveness……_and love_" she said confidently

Naruto let go of Sakura and saw she was still crying, he cupped her cheeks and using his thumbs wiped the tears away. He leaned down and gave Sakura a kiss. Sakura was surprised but enjoyed it, Sakura started licking Naruto's lower lip, but as she did that Naruto ended the kiss.

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, I'll see you later" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

Naruto lept out into the darkness leaving Sakura standing by herself, she was happy that she shared another kiss with Naruto, but depressed thinking she pushed it too far. She started back towards her house, thinking about the night.

Naruto lept from building to building.

'What was I thinking…..how can I trust her, no, no, she said she would earn my forgivness. She HAS to earn my forgivness, there's always tomorrow' pondered Naruto

He then remembered he left Sakura alone, he could at least walk her home. He then turned around heading back for Sakura.

--

_Back with Sakura_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she used her fingers tracing her lips, thinking about the kiss with Naruto. She was completely off guard, when a couple of drunks jumped her pinning her down.

"Looks like we got ourselves a looker boys" laughed the drunk

Two people were holding Sakura's arms down, two were holding down her legs spreading them apart, and the last positioned himself above Sakura.

"Get off!" screamed Sakura, she couldn't move, her chakra strength wouldn't work cause she needed momentum to use it.

'Oh kami, No, it can't be like this' thought a fearful Sakura

The drunk took another swig of the bottle, and threw it away, licking his lips. He started to unzip his pants when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The man looked over his shoulder to see Naruto standing there.

"Piss-off kid, I'm having my fun" laughed the drunk

Naruto then grabbed the the drunk by his neck and threw him up into the air, sending him hundreds of feet up. Naruto aimed his open palm towards the man who just started to fall back to earth, he shot out one of his chakra blasts, destroying the man leaving no trace of him. The other 4 men started to freak out, Naruto wasn't going to let this act go unpunished. He held both his hands up aiming at the 4 men who were cowering in fear. The 4 of them released Sakura and all ran the same way, Naruto sent two huge blasts of chakra at the 4, the two blasts hit, destroying the 4 men that ran. Naruto then looked down at Sakura, who was crying on the ground. He offered her his hand and she took it.

Sakura got up and hugged Naruto. She started to cry in his chest.

"Shh-shh Sakura-chan, it's ok, those men won't harm anyone in this village anymore." Naruto said while brushing his hands through Sakura's bubble gum hair.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun" cried Sakura

Naruto kept running his hands through her hair, and rubbed her back, trying to keep her calm and make her feel safe. Sakura started to calm down, she felt safe and warm in Naruto's arms and chest.

"Naruto, I don't feel safe, would it be alright if I stayed with you" whispered Sakura

"Sure, Sakura" Naruto replied, while continuing to stroke Sakura's hair.

He picked her up brida-style, and lept off towards his house. Sakura felt warm in Naruto's arms, she started to close her eyes, and after what seemed like a few seconds they arrived in front of Naruto's house. He let her down, and she followed him into the house, the door was still broke but Naruto made a shadow clone to take care of that while he led Sakura upstairs to the spare bedroom.

Naruto opened a door to reveal a room with a huge queen sized bed. In the room lay a couch, a book shelf, and plenty of dressers. Naruto was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Naruto…can you stay in here with me, I still don't feel safe after tonight" whimpered Sakura, eyes to the floor.

Naruto looked confused, and gave Sakura a questionable stare. She then knew what he was thinking.

"I meant on the couch over there" said Sakura correcting herself

"Fine..fine" Naruto said leaving the room waving his hand. He came back in the room seconds later with a blanket and pillow. He plopped them down on the couch. He took of his cape and armor leaving revealing his toned chest and abs. He still wore some shorts as he lifted the blankets and got under them. He then lay with his back turned towards Sakura as he started to fall asleep.

Sakura blushed at the site of this and looked away. She took off her top, revealing a sports bra, she left her shorts on leaving her with some warmth, as she got under her covers. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting asleep. She hadn't felt this safe in years.

More authors notes: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had to show Naruto to have some feelings for Sakura, which is why he went back for her and saw her about to get raped. But I will leave the story here. I also have a question, would you (the readers) rather have one update a week with two chapters? Or two chapters a week spread out (like Monday and Friday's)?

Also, if you get the chance pick up gears of war 2, the game play is awesome, along with the story, and new online modes (GO HORDE). So, if you have any questions about the story or w.e ask me and I'll give my email so you can send it to me via that instead of reviews.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED R&R!!!


	9. A new beginning

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat?.. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters….

AUTHORS NOTES OMG:** I want to thank you, the readers and viewers, for continuing to read the story and give me compliments on it. Before you read though, in one of my classes, I read an interesting article. It's all about stories and how they're all alike. It goes everyone's born and everyone dies, that much is set in stone. But the middle is always different but ends the same, John can love Mary and they'll both be happy, or it could be that they hate each other, whatever the case may be they will always die, and they will always be born. I took that to heart for writing, so if someone complains about another's story being the same, take into consideration that their all the same, everyone will die (unless you are a god, or immortal and therefore can't die) so everyone's stories are alike, don't complain. That off my chest, ENJOY!! R&R**

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi**"

'_Dreams'_

_Naruto's House_

The two teens were asleep in the room. The shadow clone had properly fixed the door some 30 minutes after the two fell asleep. Naruto was constantly shifting while sleeping, but that was to be expected considering he was asleep on an old couch. Sakura was comfortable on the queen-size bed, she felt guilty seeing as Naruto was uncomfortable on the couch that she asked him to sleep on. But she fell asleep feeling safe, it was a kind of safe that felt like…home.

""_Oh.. Naruto-kun" moaned Sakura as the two were rolling around in a deep kiss. Their tongues constantly battle for dominance, neither of them wanted to submit to the other. They were memorizing eachothers mouths, constantly shifting their tongues. They soon parted gasping for air, leaving a thin string of saliva between the two mouths._

_Sakura began stripping down, first taking her red top off, revealing a black sports bra a size too small. She then wiggled out of her pants, showing off her pink thong to Naruto. He was stripping down as well, throwing his armor that constricted him. He soon was in boxers, they were orange with little black spirals. Sakura then lept onto him, laying on him as they exchanged tongues again. She started to grind her hips onto Naruto's ever growing member. She wished this feeling would never end. _

"_Naruto-kun I'm ready" Sakura said parting mouths, Naruto pulled down her little thong with his teeth. This earned him a moan from her as she felt his warm breath near her womanhood. Naruto was sliding his member out of his shorts near her folds. He was about to insert, then she heard him say _

"_Sakura-chan"_

"_Sakura-chan""_

"Sakura-chan" Naruto continued nudging at the unconscious Sakura.

"No..Naruto-kun stop" she moaned, slowly opening her eyes. She then shot up, which startled Naruto sending him to the ground. She looked around the room, then her memories started to come back, she was in his house. She then looked down at Naruto who was rubbing his head.

"Oh sorry..Naruto-kun" an innocent Sakura said, giving a little giggle.

"It's alright Sakura" replied Naruto rubbing his head "I was trying to wake you up, because you were rolling around in your bed, like you were having a bad dream"

Sakura blushed 'If he only knew what the dream was about' she then felt a damp wetness between her legs. Her face became a new shade of red. How was she going to explain this to Naruto?

Naruto then sniffed the air "What's that smell?" he casually asked, not knowing it was from Sakura's dampness.

Sakura's face went from red to an almost purple-ish color, she had to make up something

"I-uh… My hair… doesn't smell good in the morning" she shot out, hoping that he would not give it a second thought. And luckily he didn't, he shrugged it off and put on his armor and headed downstairs.

As he left the door he shouted back to her "The showers down the hall if you need to take one, and there are extra towels in there" It was a good thing that he was still a _little _gullible. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, she took off her wet panties and plopped them on the floor next to the bed. She then put her top and shorts back on. She peaked out into the hall, looking both ways, before making a mad dash towards the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her 'I got to get rid of these' she thought to herself, holding onto the panties. She was looking around the bathroom, trying to find a way to dispose of them. She settled for the toilet and flushed it. She crossed her fingers, hoping the toilet wouldn't clog. She let out a huge sigh as she saw them disappear into the pipes. She then looked for a towel, there were a couple of white hand towels, then she saw a bright orange towel hanging on the shower door. She let her perverted-ness take over as she decided to use it. She inhaled the scent that was Naruto on it. Then proceeded into the shower.

Hot water was dripping off Sakura's creamy skin, she continued standing under the shower head, closing her eyes trying to remember the dream, warmth then came into her lower abdomen area. With her eyes closed, she let her hands roam her body, rubbing short circles around her most sensitive area's. The warmth grew and started to spread throughout her body. It built up until Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She lost her balance, but luckily caught herself against a wall in the shower causing a loud thud.

'What the hell is she doing up there? Did she slip?' Naruto thought to himself, eating his breakfast.

Sakura was panting in the shower, then watched as her fluids went down the shower drain. She finished cleaning herself up, washing her hair and body. She then reached for the orange towel, and wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the shower. Steam was pouring from the shower, fogging up all the windows and making the bathroom almost like a sauna. Sakura took the towel off and dried her hair, she used her hand to wipe the foggy mirror down, she studied herself in the mirror. Thoughts were racing through her mind.

'What does Naruto think of me? Are my breasts too small? Is my butt to big? Does he like my hair short or long?' It was like being 13 all over again. She put on her clothes and hung up the towel, then headed for downstairs. The smell of breakfast hit Sakura. She headed to the kitchen to see a plate of food and a note on the table.

She sat down and picked up the note:

_Sakura-chan_

_Went out to train and meditate. I left you some breakfast, if you haven't already seen it. I'll see you later_

_-Naruto_

She set the note back down, and continued to eat her breakfast. She had to think of a way to thank Naruto, she thought of many things, from perverted things to a nice dinner. She settled for taking him to his favorite ramen stand, she couldn't think of anything better without making herself look like a horny school girl. Sakura finished her meal and washed her dish, then continued to clean Naruto's house, as part of the thank you.

Hours passed, and Sakura stayed in the living room waiting for Naruto. A few minutes later he came in, tired, sweaty, and out of breath. Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worringly

"Ya *pant* just went *pant* a little overboard" he replied between breaths

Sakura walked over to him, and with a green aura started to heal Naruto. It took a few seconds before Naruto raised his hand motioning that it was enough. He then continued to jump on the couch and lay on it. Sakura walked over to a chair adjacent to the couch and sat down. She couldn't help but stare at the hunk that lay before her.

'NO DON'T THINK PERVERTED THOUGHTS..' her mind screamed, realizing if she got herself excited again, she didn't have panties and couldn't change. Sakura cleared her throat, trying to get Naruto's attention. He rolled over and looked at her.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen later"

Naruto then rolled over again, and gave a notion of 'ya-ya I'll go' which pissed off Sakura.

"YOU BAKA, I'M ASKING YOU ON A DATE" shouted an irritable Sakura

Naruto then lifted his hand again, signaling for her to come towards him. Sakura got off her seat, and headed towards the couch. His back was facing her, she cocked a fist back to teach him a lesson for ignoring her while she was talking to him. She threw the punch and Naruto, rolled over and caught it with ease. Sakura was shocked that he caught her punch without a second thought, and while his back was turned. He then yanked her on top of him and proceeded giving her a kiss, Sakura's anger subsided and was instead filled with joy and happiness. Their eyes met again, a mere inches away from each other Naruto spoke up.

"You know I would love to go with you Sakura-chan, just give me a couple hours to rest" a tired Naruto mumbled

Sakura then got off Naruto, and watched him as he rolled onto his side, this time with his face towards Sakura. She couldn't help but feel giddy, as she lay on the couch with Naruto, she nuzzled into Naruto's chest feeling his even breaths as he fell asleep. Her eyes soon started to grow heavy, and within a matter of minutes she passed out.

--

_Outside Konoha's Borders_

Itachi and Kisame came out of hiding to see the 6 bodies of pain scattered about, all disfigured from the battle they were just involved in.

"This guy isn't normal, I used my sharingan to study his moves, he didn't use an ounce of chakra nor did he use any jutsu's" spoke a worried Itachi

"Heh, I can take him if he doesn't use any chakra, I just slice him up with this" sneered Kisame looking over his shoulder at the huge sword that was latched onto his back.

"No Kisame, you saw what he did to Pein, imagine what he can do to you" Itachi shot back

The two remaining Akatsuki members started cleaning up the mess, disposing of the bodies before they headed off.

--

_Outside Mist Village_

'Heh, 2 hours, I must be getting slow' the man chuckled to himself

He then proceeded into the village, looking around to find the real Pein, Nagato. His search was shot lived as he saw a huge tower in the middle of the village.

'That's probably it' the man thought as he started a super human sprint towards it

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long, I started the chapter then I had writers block. This story will probably be another couple chapters before it's over, maybe 4-5 more. And yea.. you can rip on me for speeding the relationship between Naru/Saku, I just didn't want to keep writing for 10's upon 10's of chapters of reject, then more reject, then partial forgiveness, then more rejection, then finally one change, then it would be to where I am now :S. So, I plan on writing a newer longer story after this one, I'll probably ask you guys which idea you would prefer in one of the upcoming Authors notes.


	10. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Authors Notes:

You may have noticed I changed my pen name, I tried to make it hurt all your brains on what it meant, I'm still not sure. There's about 3 more chapters left it this, I'm not 100% sure it'll be three, maybe more.

Nappa: Vegeta what does it say about the viewer levels

Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9,000!!!!!

Nappa: WHAT!? 9000!?!

Sorry had to do it, I'd like to say that the story has reached over 10,000 views, thank you the readers and viewers for reading the story, and thank you for the reviews. But to make the story better, Please review to tell me what I can do to make this story better (and by that I mean more or less dialogue, grammar, proper names, etc No changing story), and I'm going to put up some idea's for a new story after this one, there may be a chance of a sequel for this story if people want it, but I will start a new story after this one :D so without further ado chapter 10 R&R!!! Oh and I apologize for spelling mistakes, like if words are missing letters or stuff like that, it's Microsoft office it magically "fixes" words for me :S

IMPORTANT BEFORE READING: I had a typo last chapter, I meant to say Rain Village, I got the two villages mixed up, my mistake (I was thinking about Madara was the leader of the Mist, and I mixed him up with Pein/Nagato whose the leader of the Rain village)

_Rain Village_

The entrance of the tower was crushed in, door flying through the building. To the left were stairs spiraling up, the man ran up them to the last door at the top of the tower. With his first punch the door flew open, revealing a pitch black room.

The light illuminated part of the room revealing a scrawny person sitting in the middle. He had dark blue hair, and his eyes had many rings in them. He was wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and black plants. No muscle, no fat, nothing, he looked like he was underfed and hadn't exercised in years. He sat there, staring at the man who was looking down at him.

"So you're the real one" The man said, taking off his sunglasses

Nagato sat there, not saying a word, waiting for his outcome. He knew he couldn't run, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, he didn't have any strength as he relied on his 6 bodies for that. He sat in silence.

"Ok then, let's get this over with" chuckled the man, pulling out a kunai

He walked up to the sitting Nagato, and with his kunai slowly stabbed Nagato through his heart. Crimson red blood poured out of his chest, seeming to never stop. The man stood there for a minute watching as the body fell on the ground into the pool of blood. He bent over checking the pulse of the body, making sure it actually dead, no pulse, he was dead.

The man wiped the red off his kunai, and put it back in the holster. Casually walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him, leaving the room in the darkness once again. He put his sunglasses back on and walked back down the stairs, walking out of gaping hole that was the entrance. He pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it, took a pencil out and scratched out a name.

Mist Kage aka Madara Uchiha aka Tobi found dead

Rock Kage Killed, checked body, no remains

Sound Kage aka Orochimaru Killed, tried to transfer body, utter failure on his part. No remains.

Rain Kage aka Nagato/Pein Killed, checked body, no signs of life, no remains

Sand Kage aka Gaara

Leaf Kage aka Tsunade

'Two left' The man thought to himself. He turned pulled out a rag and a bottle of alcohol, dipped the rag into the bottle, lit it and threw it in the building starting an enormous fire. He took out a map and looked at it.

'The closest village is the leaf; I guess I'll head there'

He walked out of the village, not noticed due to the huge fire in the building that kept their kage.

--

_Naruto's House_

Naruto slowly woke, looking at the beautiful pink haired woman who was snug in his chest. He inhaled the scent of her, smelling the washed hair.

'How could her hair smell bad in the morning, if it smells like heaven' Naruto thought to himself

He stroked his hand through her hair, admiring it. This woke Sakura up as she rolled over and gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto looked around looking for the time, his clock read 5 o'clock. Sakura sat up followed by Naruto, as the both got up and stretched around.

"Are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" yawned Sakura

"Yeah, but how bout we go to some place a little more fancier, I'll pay" Naruto said with a cheeky grin, pulling out a frog wallet, with money sticking out in everywhere.

"Are you sure Naruto, I'll pay for it" replied Sakura

"No-no Sakura-chan, I'll get it, I mean this is the first real date that we're going on"

"Well okay Naruto-kun, but promise me you'll let me get the bill next time?" replied Sakura with a pout on her face

"Okay Sakura-chan" sighed Naruto

They both left his house, turning off all the lights and headed for a restaurant. They walked side by side, holding hands as they strolled throughout the village. They passed several restaurants before they decided to go into a newer that was just built. To their surprise they saw Sasuke and Ino walking towards them.

"Hey Forehead!!" shouted Ino dragging Sasuke towards Sakura and Naruto

"What do you want Ino-pig" an annoyed Sakura replied

Ino took notice at the both of them and saw they were holding hands. She followed the other hand back to Naruto's face, which brought a blush to her face. He changed in the 5 years he was gone. He had the looks of a movie star.

"Are you two on a date" asked a curious Ino

They both nodded, as Sakura began to get closer towards Naruto holding him tightly. Sasuke had a rare smile on his face, seeing Sakura happy with the one person that could truly make her happy.

"Well, let's make it a double date then" Ino said with a smile

The two girls dragged their dates into the restaurant, found some seats and sat down. Ino and Sasuke on one side and Naruto and Sakura on the other. Each of them had a menu over their faces, looking through all the food. The waitress came by, got their orders and left. It was awfully quiet before Ino spoke up.

"So, when did Naruto ask you out" said Ino with a certain giddiness to her, she always loved when people got together

Sakura blushed "Actually, I'm the one that asked him out"

"WHAT!? I thought for sure he would ask you out, I mean he always did when you guys were genin" Ino said shocked.

Naruto then spoke up "So when did you two start going out" he said with a devil-ish grin looking at Sasuke, who had his head turned with what seemed to be a blush.

"Well, I didn't stop asking him for 2 weeks straight after you left, when he finally said yes, things hit off from there" explained Ino, she noticed bringing up Naruto's departure bring a sad look upon Sakura's face.

Naruto noticed this too and felt a little guilty; he rubbed his hand up and down her back, before giving her firm butt a nice pinch. Sakura almost let out a yelp as she looked over at Naruto whose fingers were in a pinching notion, with a huge grin on his face. Her mood brightened up when she saw the smile; she was going to get him back for that.

Their food came, and they all started to eat. Sasuke then stood up

"I'm going to go get some fresh air quickly" As he motioned for Naruto to follow him

"Yea..I think I'll get some too, be right back" He gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek before following Sasuke out of the restaurant. The two girls shrugged, as they leaned their heads in and started a chatter giggling as the two men left.

Sasuke sat on a bench, and let Naruto sit next to him.

"So why'd you want me to follow you" a serious Naruto asked

"Two things, first I'm glad you gave Sakura a second chance"

Naruto gave a smile, which grew on Sasuke as well.

"And second—I want you to be my best man at my wedding" said Sasuke pulling out a little box out of his pocket. He opened it revealing a golden ring, with a larger than average diamond on the top of it.

"When is it?" a stunned Naruto asked

"Well, I'm going to ask her tonight after dinner, then it'll probably be in a couple of months" replied Sasuke, tilting his head back trying to imagine what the night would be like.

"Ya, Sasuke I'll be your best man" said a still shocked Naruto

Sasuke gave him a sincere smile, as he closed the little box and put it back in his pocket. He stood up from the bench and started heading back towards the restaurant.

"Well then, back to the restaurant, their probably wondering where we are"

The two entered the restaurant and sat back down next to their girlfriends. Sakura was looking over at Naruto and noticed he looked like he saw a ghost. She quickly gave him a pinch on his rear, and he jumped up a little.

"What's a matter Naruto-kun" she whispered into his ear

"Ah, nothing nothing" he replied with a fake smile

She knew he was lying, but shrugged it off, she would get her information one way or another. The four finished their dinner, while talking about what they've been up to the 5 years he was gone. Shikamaru and Temari were engaged, their wedding was in about a month. Neji and Ten-ten were also engaged, though there was some problems with Ten-ten not being a Hyuga, they accepted her. Kiba and Hinata started to go out as well.

Naruto and Sasuke split the bill, and they all headed outside and said their good-byes.

"See-ya later Sasuke, Ino *COUGHUchihaCOUGH*" he coughed obnoxiously while giving Sasuke a wink

"Are you ok Naruto?" Ino and Sakura said simultaneously

"Oh yea, something got caught in my throat" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face

"You're still a loser Naruto" chuckled Sasuke

"What'd you say!?!" Naruto shouted at him

"Oh, nothing something got caught in my throat" Sasuke replied sarcastically

Sakura and Ino shook dropped their heads and sighed, they still acted like 13 year olds. The two couples then parted ways and waved good-bye for the final time and went their separate ways. Naruto and Sakura headed towards her apartment. She looked up at Naruto, who seemed happier than he was when he was put on the team with her, when they were genin. She then leaned up to Naruto's ear and started whispering in it.

"Naruto-kun, I've got some questions for you" she said seductively sending chills down his spine

"Wh-what is it?" he muttered

"First, would it be alright if I stayed with you? I mean we are going to be together in the mission, we should get used to it"

"Yea Sakura-chan that'd be alright" he replied with a smile

"Good, then let me just get some clothes from my apartment" smiled Sakura "And two, what did you and Sasuke talk about?"

"Uhhh…nothing" Naruto stuttered with his fake smile again

"Naruto-kun…I know you're lying" she growled

"No-no I'm not" he said waving his hands

Sakura the pounced on him, pinning him down. "Looks like I'm getting good at getting you now" she whispered into his ear. She leaned down and with faces inches apart, started to kiss him. She started to lick his bottom lip, then quickly pulled away. Naruto was groaning, he didn't want her to stop.

"Are you going to tell me the truth? I'll continue this if you do" she said seductively into his ear. He was groaning even more.

"F-fine, Sasuke's going to ask Ino to marry him" sighed Naruto

"What?!!?" Sakura gasped, getting off of Naruto. It was Naruto's turn to pin Sakura down. She wasn't giving any kind of resistance, as she was shocked at the news she just heard. "And he wanted me to be his best man"

"That's great Naruto! Do you want to get off me?"

"No, not yet" replied Naruto, leaning down he brought Sakura into a deep kiss. He started to lick her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth inviting him in. Their tongues were in a marvelous dance as they fought for dominance. Naruto then parted, as he got off of Sakura. He offered her his hand and picked her up. And they started back on their way to her apartment.

Once they reached it, Sakura pulled out her keys and opened the door letting herself and Naruto in. He took a look around, seeing as he hadn't seen all of it. Sakura headed into the bedroom leaving Naruto in the living room area. She came back in the living room, closing the door behind her. She held a knapsack in one hand, and a couple of scrolls in the other. She put the scrolls in her kunai pouch and grabbed Naruto's hand leading him out of the apartment. She turned off all her lights, and locked her door.

The strolled along the streets looking up at the stars. The sun had just set, and they stars were coming out. Sakura was leaning on Naruto while walking, not wanting to be away from him. She felt warm and safe around him, as well as happy. They reached his house, not saying a word the whole way, they just liked being around each other.

Naruto opened the door, and motioned for Sakura to go in first.

"Beautiful Ladies first" Naruto said, bowing his head towards Sakura

"Why thank you kind sir" she replied with a smile

They entered his house and turned on some lights. Both of them headed upstairs, it was getting late. Naruto opened the door to the guest bedroom, and Sakura seemed to pause.

"Naruto-kun, would you sleep with me?" she asked innocently

Naruto was surprised by this, he took a cautious step backwards "Sakura-chan we only date for a day" he said flailing his arms around.

"NO, not like that you baka, I mean can we share a bed, I feel safe and warm around you" she said blushingly

"Well….okay as long as you don't try anything, we can sleep in my bed, its bigger than that one, so we'll have our space"

He led her further down the hall towards 'his' bedroom. He opened the door, revealing a room atleast twice as big as the guest room, with a king sized bed in the middle of it. There was a book shelf with scrolls, and a couple of chairs near it.

Sakura dropped her knapsack on one of the chairs and hopped on the bed. She was kneeling on the bed, motioning for Naruto to join her. He cautiously approached her, as she tugged him forward throwing him on the bed. She bent down and began to make out with him. They rolled around the bed, enjoying their "make-out" session. Then Sakura parted and got off the bed. She headed towards the bathroom that was in the room, taking off her shirt. Her sports bra was showing once more, then she decided to take off her pants. Naruto was enjoying her stripping, he then saw something that almost gave him an uncontrollable bloody nose, he got to see her firm butt once again. She forgot to put on new panties, but she didn't mind, she looked back over towards and gave a sexy growl. She closed the bathroom door, and minutes later emerged with a new set of panties on. Naruto was already in his boxers and under the covers. Sakura snuck in next to him and started to scoot towards him. Naruto didn't see her coming towards him.

He rolled over facing her and saw she was getting closer. She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes, faking her sleep, trying to get the attention off of her. He gave out a giggle, and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Sakura was astonished at how fast he fell asleep, and scooted even closer towards him. She rolled over and scooted her backside into Naruto's chest, she moved his leg so it was intertwined with hers and then picked up on of his arms and put it around her. She felt like she was in heaven, and soon she too drifted to sleep.

--

_Outside Konoha's Borders_

Itachi and Kisame had set up camp, they had nowhere to go. The organization akatsuki had completely fallen apart. They were the only two left.

"What are we going to do know Itachi" Kisame grunted

"I don't know, and I don't think that's the last we've seen of the guy who took out Pein" said a calm Itachi

Kisame grunted and went to sleep, Itachi was on watch sitting up in a tree and noticed someone coming towards them.

"KISAME" he shouted down at him

Kisame jumped out of his tent sword drawn. He couldn't see exactly where the guy was, but he had a sense that he was close.

The camp fire the dimly lit the area revealed the mysterious man again, his black clothing was barely visible, he also had sunglasses on.

Kisame gave a howling laugh "Why do you need sunglasses in the ni-" he was cut short with a fist in his gut.

"You two have seen too much of my power, and now I must get rid of you"

Authors notes: So I involved some Naru/Saku fluff in there to keep it a Naru/Saku thing. I also just paired people up randomly, so don't get mad at me. It's basically what I see in the manga, minus Ino, who will probably end up with Sai. SO here are some new story options, tell me what you like

Naruto gets kicked out of Konoha, he then makes his own village, and when the new ninja war erupts he is one of the attacking countries. Naru/Saku

After Naruto goes into the 4th tailed state again, it leaves him in the hospital, Sakura thinks about her feelings for him. Then after being released from the hospital they have one last try to bring back Sasuke. Naru/Saku Sasu/Kari

Sequel or Continuation of this story

Let me know, whether it be a pm or review!!


	11. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters….

Authors Notes YAA: So, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far as its coming to a close soon,unless you want me to continue it as a sequel (see last chapter, there's a poll on my profile page on what YOU, the readers want from me next). I'm not picky when it comes to reviews, but PLEASE refrain from flaming for reviews. It hasn't happened much, because there are a lot of good reviews I get (minus UPDATE UPDATE) so I want to thank the people who send in reviews who are serious about it. Every flame I read , I laugh hysterically because it reminds me of some scrawny person that has to be an e-thug to make themselves feel good. I'm not asking you to review, but it would be appreciated like someone said 13,000 views and 20 something reviews is not a good ratio. But rant aside, enjoy the chapter, I had this done, but kept forgetting to post it, my bad :S… R&R!!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

'_Dreams'_

_Outside Konoha's borders_

Kisame was thrown aside like a rag-doll, recovering from the massive punch that was delivered in his abdomen. He clenched his gut and coughed out some blood. Itachi was planning in his mind.

'Should I stay and fight, though I may not have a chance, or run away and leave Kisame to die'

He decided to run away, he had a chance of getting away, seeing as the man was already distracted with Kisame. He lept off into the darkness, leaving a stunned Kisame.

"YOU COWARD" Kisame shouted at Itachi's back.

He was cut off yet again, as the man picked him up by the collar and tossed him into a tree. The tree split in half as the body crashed through it. A dazed Kisame was laying in the rubble, stunned that after being the more powerful ninja in fights, he was the lesser of the two.

The man walked towards the rubble and cocked his fist back, the energy being drawn in his fist lifted tiny pebbles off the ground, defying the laws of physics. He threw the punch at Kisame's torso, completely caving it in, crushing the lungs and heart causing an almost instantaneous death. He took his fist out of the torso, and shook the blood off it.

He started to chuckle "Run while you can Itachi, you can prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death"

--

_Naruto's House_

The sound of an alarm woke Naruto, he looked over at the night stand to read the clock

'Almost 8, better wake up, we got to meet Kakashi and Sasuke for our mission'

He almost didn't notice Sakura, who was curled up in his chest, it felt..natural. He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her from her slumber. She groaned and rolled over, slowly opening her eyes and staring into the ocean blue eyes she came to adore. She gave a small smile towards Naruto, happy that she was with him after all these years.

"We better get going, we have to meet Kakashi and Sasuke in an hour" whispered Naruto taking time to admire the wonderful pinkette in front of him. The two sat up and got out of bed, Sakura was the first one to head to the shower, while Naruto started to make breakfast. After 10 minutes, Sakura came downstairs in a bath robe, hair still dripping wet, as she sat next to Naruto and started to eat breakfast. Naruto finished, gave Sakura a quick kiss, as he headed up stairs for his shower.

Another 10 minutes past, when Sakura heard shouting from upstairs

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE'S MY TOWEL" screamed Naruto through the house

Sakura silently laughed to herself, she used his towel again because she loved it, the scent, the color, and the feel of it. She remembered she dropped it in the bedroom, when she set her clothes for the day. Another shout was heard seconds later.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE ARE THE OTHER TOWELS"

Now Sakura was laughing hysterically, she meant to leave his towel, but seeing the guest towels dirty, she threw them in laundry bin on the way down. She started to head upstairs to retrieve Naruto's towel for him, when she couldn't help but see Naruto, scurrying down the hall, hand's covering his private area's, as he went into the room. He emerged seconds later with a damp towel around his waist, and annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean for THIS to happen" said Sakura, trying her best to hold her laughs down. To get Naruto back in the positive mind-set, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She started giving him kisses on his cheek, where his whiskers were, earning a laugh from him.

Naruto didn't notice his towel fell off as he parted with Sakura. Sakura's face turned completely crimson red as she looked down an Naruto's manhood. It took a second to process what was going on as he threw his hands over his privates, and ran back into the room.

'Woah' was the only though going through Sakura's mind. She thought she'd never be able to see Naruto naked, until they got more serious in the relationship. This sneak peak aroused Sakura, as perverted thoughts raced through her head.

Naruto emerged a couple minutes later, fully dressed in his armor. Sakura hadn't moved, and her blush hadn't receded. Naruto then shook Sakura, getting her out of spacing out. She shook her head, trying to toss the perverted thoughts aside. Though they didn't fully go away. She then headed to the bedroom to change, and to make Naruto feel less embarrassed, she took off her robe, giving him a view of her womanly curves, on her back side. He tried his best to control his nose bleed, as he stared at her backside. She then emerged dressed in her usual kunoichi outfit.

They packed their stuff and locked the house, as they headed off to the meeting point. The two were at the meeting place early, and seeing no one around the sat down. A few minutes later Sasuke and Ino met up with them. A cheerful mood was over the two, Ino looked like a little kid at Christmas that got what she always wanted, while Sasuke had small grin.

"Hey Forehead" Ino shouted towards Sakura "Guess what?"

Sakura had fake curiosity, she knew that Sasuke proposed to her last night, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Ino dragged Sakura away from Naruto, away from earshot. She whispered something to her, which was probably what happened last night, seconds later the two girls reverted back to their 13 year old selves and started to jump up and down, screaming with laughter and joy. Sasuke and Naruto merely smirked, knowing what they were happy about.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? It's past the time we were supposed to meet" said an annoyed Sasuke.

In a matter of minutes an ANBU soldier stood in front of the four.

"Hokage-sama said that Kakashi will not be able to make it, he had another urgent matter to attend to"

"And what would that matter be?" Naruto said rolling his eyes. He guessed he either got caught peeping on women with Jiraiya, or he was too busy reading one of the Icha-Icha novels.

"He and Jiraiya-sama are headed off to the Rain village, rumor is that the Akatsuki leader was the leader of the village as well, and he was supposedly killed" The ANBU replied in a monotone voice

"Hokage-sama also promoted you, Naruto, to squad leader and Ino will fill for your place" The ANBU soldier disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The two sighed, and headed over towards Ino and Sakura who calmed down from their joyous jumping. They explained the situation to the two girls, and they started jumping for joy again. Sasuke and Naruto sighed, hoping the whole trip wouldn't be like this. The four left Konoha, after heading back to the Uchiha compound so that Ino could grab some things.

Night soon fell as the four started to set up camp, they were half way to their destination. Naruto and Sasuke had first watch, as Sakura and Ino got to go to sleep. Sasuke was up on a branch, leaning against the tree, using his sharingan to scout the area. While Naruto was meditating, using his fox-like senses to detect anyone near-by. Hours passed, with no sign of anyone approaching, that is until a mysterious figure came within range of their senses. Sasuke knew who it was immediately, his blood started to boil, it was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Naruto woke Sakura and Ino, and the four headed for the direction of the approaching figure.

Sasuke was a good hundred feet in front of Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. Sasuke charged forward, and delivered a huge kick towards the Itachi. It struck him dead on, sending him to the floor. Itachi stood up, wiping the dirt and dust off him. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura soon caught up with Sasuke, as they saw him in a stance ready to fight.

An intense stare down was unfolding, on one side was Sasuke, and the other was Itachi. Both their sharingans were activated, though neither was using it.

"Sasuke…I'm not here to fight" said a calm Itachi

"That's bullshit, you asked for a fight when you murdered our entire clan!!" Sasuke screamed, trying to hold back his tears.

"Sasuke, it's time you learn the truth, The entire Uchiha clan was conspiring against Konoha" sighed Itachi

"That's not true, they loved Konoha, why should I believe you" cried Sasuke

"Sasuke, since Konoha was first formed, the Uchiha's and the Senju's didn't get along, and that continued throughout the years. The nine-tails attack was thought to be brought by the Uchiha clan, which made the Uchiha's more angry towards Konoha. Then that fateful night, after a meeting between the clan leaders, they were about to overthrow Konoha, when the council ordered to me to stop the uprising. Believe me, I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way for peace. I wanted you to avenge them and start the clan over, that's why I did it. If you don't believe me take this scroll and give it to the hokage, she will tell you all you need to know."

Itachi pulled out a scroll, and threw it towards Sasuke, he caught it. Tears were flowing through his eyes, he hadn't cried like this since the massacre. Just then, Naruto sensed another person coming towards them, this one was more powerful than he could imagine.

With the sun rising, the mysterious figure emerged. Still with the same black attire, he completely ignored Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura and headed straight towards Itachi.

"Who are you?" shouted Naruto

"That's none of your concern, you won't need it anyways, after I dispose of Itachi, you guys are next" sneered the man as he walked towards Itachi. He noticed it right away, that Itachi and Sasuke were brothers. A smile grew on his face, he knew that Itachi still loved his brother. He would make him suffer before he died.

The Man pulled out a kunai, and threw it at Sasuke. Shocked at what was going on, Sasuke was frozen with fear, then a blur flew in front of him and took the kunai. It was none other than Itachi. The kunai had struck him in the chest, and blood started to leak out. Itachi lay lifeless in front of Sasuke's feet. Sasuke couldn't register what was going on. Then the man spoke up again

"Hn. Pity, I wanted to make him suffer"

Nobody knew what to do, then they remembered he would attack them. Naruto charged towards the man, who dodged the attack like it was nothing. Sakura and Ino followed with their own attacks, which were easily dodged as well. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and followed with an attack of his own. The man kept dodging the attacks in a dance of ducks, flips, and jumps.

"Who are you?" Asked the four ninja

"Ha ha ha, if you can land a hit, I'll tell you" the man chuckled. He found this enjoying, playing with the targets he was about to kill.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino soon regrouped and devised a plan. Sakura and Ino flew forward throwing a punch, the man ducked down, dodging the two punches, a fist then emerged from the ground, the man jumped up only to be met by Naruto, who was coming down from a jump, with his fist cocked back. He punched the man back down to earth, leaving a huge crater.

The four smiled, that had to have slowed him down, knowing Naruto's power. The man emerged from the crater laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHA, well since you landed a hit, I guess you get to hear my name… it's Sadugo, and now you will witness my true power!" laughed Sadugo

The four ninja witnessed the most disturbing thing they had ever seen. Sadugo's flesh started to decay, and four limbs burst through the body, splattering blood and the remains of his flesh everywhere. A scorpion like tail burst through the body as well. His neck stretched out, and his head started to resemble something like a dragons. Two wing-like limbs burst through the body as well. The wings looked like an angels, except the feathers looked yellow, and decayed. All these limbs were connected by a lifeless body. The monstrosity was no bigger than 10 ft head to tail, and no taller than 8 feet.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino were shocked at what they saw, never had they ever seen something like this. They quickly retreated to a safe distance away from the creature. They needed a new plan.

"Now witness my power" Sadugo growled as he charged at them. It was now the four ninja's turn to dodge, each swipe at them was too close for comfort. Naruto charged up one of his blasts and shot it at Sadugo. It struck the beast, sending him flying. Naruto took noticed and fired a couple more at Sadugo, who used his wing-like limbs as a shield. Sasuke then used his signature fire-jutsu to keep Sadugo on the defensive, as Ino and Sakura used their chakra-enhanced punches to go on the offensive. Their attack was working, repelling the beast away.

The four ninja started to get cocky, seeing as their attack was working they let their guard down. The scorpion like tail, headed straight for Naruto. He didn't see it until the last second, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see a horrible sight, Sakura had jumped in front of him, and was impaled by the tail. The tail whipped her towards trees, breaking them down. Naruto dashed for where Sakura was thrown, Sasuke and Ino looked over to see the horrible sight. Naruto was throwing rubble out of the way to get to Sakura, he found her, she was looking pale. He scanned up and down her body, and found the hole in her abdomen. Tears started to pour from Naruto. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, the jade green eyes looked glossy, then she whispered something to him.

"I told…you…I would…give..my..life….for you"

"No..no Sakura-chan, you can't die, YOU CAN'T DIE!!" Naruto shouted through his tears. Ino then appeared by Naruto's side and motioned for him to move over. Ino soon started to mend to the wound. A green aura was over the hole. The hole in her stomach started to recede, but didn't close entirely. Ino was panting from chakra exhaustion.

"Naruto, I'm running out of chakra, we need to get her out of here if she's going to survive" panted Ino

Naruto then turned to see the battle between Sasuke and Sadugo, Sasuke was jumping branch to branch using his fire jutsu's to keep Sadugo on the defensive. Naruto then put his hand on Ino's back and started to transfer his own chakra, making sure not to give her the Kyuubi's. He had some left, but he would have to rely on the Kyuubi's for the fight. The hole in Sakura's stomach disappeared, leaving a small scar behind.

"Ino, I want you to take Sakura-chan back to Konoha, and go see obaa-chan" Naruto said with a stern look. Ino nodded, and with the remaining strength she had, headed off towards Konoha.

Naruto turned to Sadugo, His eyes turned into the red slit one's, and the kyuubi's chakra started to take over his body. Three red fox tails emerged from him, as he charged towards Sadugo. The tail went for another strike towards Naruto, but this time it didn't penetrate his kyuubi-chakra. Naruto then grabbed the tail and ripped it from the body. Sadugo let out a painful roar. This was now a battle between monsters. Naruto met up with Sasuke, as the quickly devised a plan, as Sadugo was frozen with temporary pain. A new tail, soon emerged from the body, as Sadugo let out another roar.

Naruto was planning to end this battle quickly, along with Sasuke, they would be unbeatable. The started their attack. Sasuke sprinted towards the beast sliding under it. He then kicked Sadugo up into the air. All the while Naruto was charging all the chakra he could muster. As Sadugo started to fall down, Naruto shot his chakra blast at Sadugo. The blast was 10x bigger than any he had done before. It engulfed the beast, and soon after a huge explosion occurred. The blast leveled the forest in a 500 ft radius. Limbs from Sadugo flew everywhere. Naruto then collapsed smiling as he hit the floor. The head landed near Sasuke and Naruto. As it started to wiggle around, Sasuke used the chidori and destroyed the head. He then walked towards Naruto and picked him up. And with that he headed back towards Konoha.

Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be the last of the story. So if you like what your reading and want it to continue, head to my profile page and vote on the poll (see previous chapter for options). Oh, sorry for not posting this, I went back and played the entire resident evil franchise, and posting this kept slipping my mind. So, that's all, please review!!

**P.S. I'm not good at writing fights etc. or making up names for the bad guys, so sorry if the name is weird. The last chapter (unless otherwise) will be next, I'm kind of working on it, part of me doesn't want it to end, and the other part wants to unlock the fucking hand-cannon on re4….and the last part of me kind of wants to end it. I'm going to add some more story options and I will put a poll on my profile page with the options. **

**So here are the options:**

**A: Naruto gets kicked out of Konoha (I'll think of a way he he he) and when a war breaks out, he is one of the villages attacking Konoha. Probably be Naru/Tem or NaruxTemxSakura (harem baby :D)**

**B. Naruto's sick of chasing after Sasuke, knowing that no happiness will come out of it. Naruto then runs away from Konoha, depressed because he thought he hurt Sakura when he broke the promise, Sakura who comes to terms with the feelings about Naruto, chases after him. What lurks on this journey? Naru/Saku**

**C. Takes place after Sasuke retrieval, I haven't quite figure the plot for this story, but it's main focus will be Naru/Tayu, Naru/Tay/Tem, or Naru/Tay/Saku**

**D. Sequel or continuation of Big Mistakes**

**Reason being for me writing mainly everything except Sasu/Saku and Naru/Hina is because none of those stories make sense to me. Naruto out of the blue starts to like Hinata..I don'think so. Or Sasuke admits his feelings, after being cold to Sakura the whole time, makes no sense to me, so I won't write those.**

**Oh, and with the lemon next chapter (OOOO BOY) I am really tempted to pull one of these  
"Naruto's 88459809443inch cock slid into Sakura's wide vagina while her enormous DD breast bounced around" I love people that make it unrealistic, it's another thing that makes me laugh, and stop reading the story. So, I won't do that, but I'm tempted ;)**


	12. Important

Authors notes: Sorry no new chapter, But this is an important update. I am currently writing the new story (First chapter is going to be about 11,000 words that's why it's taking so long). The story will be about 5-10 chapters, and you will see what it's about when I upload it.

AND, for this story, I'm currently leaving it on hiatus (meaning I will continue it after the new story)I know you were looking forwards to the lemon (perverts, lol jk) but, had I written another chapter for that, it would have ended there. So, get ready to read my new story coming out in about a week.

Edit: I am sorry if I offended you readers. But, understand this, I'm trying to make up a new situation for the characters (I had the first what 11 chapters planned out) so I can't really continue it until I make up a new storyline for it. With the new story I have it planned out, I'm probably going to release it as a whole (all chapters, maybe 1-2 weeks until released). That way when I'm done with that, and I'll have the next set of chapters ready for big mistakes. SO, I am truly sorry for the loyal viewers, but with no story to work off of, I can't really finish that one. Again, sorry.


End file.
